


Unscripted Affairs

by Lowkey_Assgard



Category: Betrayal Tom, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Night Manager, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal Tom could get it, Consensual Sex, Daddy Tom, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Semi Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Tom needs a hug and a blowjob, fluffy hair and fuzzy beard, moderate smut, mutual consent, relationship, script play, soft but intense, stage sex, that god damn navy sweater, thespian Tom, tom hiddleston - Freeform, when Tom wants something he gets it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkey_Assgard/pseuds/Lowkey_Assgard
Summary: Tom Hiddleston had spent his entire life on a stage.Tom was used to all the strings that came attached to his career choice, the minimum free time, the constant bother of paparazzi, the constant faking it to you make it attitude, the script in one hand coffee in the other lifestyle, but he was getting tired of it.He wanted more than what his life was giving him.Everyone he spoke to told him to just fuck that wanderlust desire out of him. To Tom acting was his lover and he knew better than to cheat on the one paying his bills.So it left Tom no other option but to use his hand as his secret mistress and a bottle of bourbon as an escape from reality.He was sure theater girls weren’t his type and would never catch feelings for a costar but when he walked into the theater for his new play and made eye contact with the leading female role he immediately knew different.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/ You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. 
> 
> This is my very first Tom fic and it’s a bit of work in progress. I started this almost a year ago and decided to just bite the bullet and put it out somewhere for some people to read.

Tom Hiddleston was living the same day over and over again… at least that’s how it felt. When he first started acting no one warned him that one day the sense of a new adventure from each character would fall away to the sad reality of spending the majority of his day rehearsing and memorizing lines. Nowhere in his cramped schedule did it allow for social interaction especially interaction with the opposite sex. 

Speaking of sex it had been way too long since he had a real nice fuck. A nice fuck was the so-called cure for everything that his life was missing… or so his friends kept telling him. Tom knew that whoring around could diminish his reputation if the media found out so rarely did he pick up a sleazy hoe and fill her to the brim with his intellect and his cum. 

Which brought him to the issue at hand, it was currently seven in the morning and he was due to be at the theater by nine. Usually, he would have been up by now drinking a fresh cup of tea and taking a final look over the script. But today… oh, today the stress of the last week had caught up with him in a matter he knew he had to take care of. 

So turning on his back, he slid his white Calvin Klein’s briefs down an inch or two.. just enough to give him the needed room to take his left hand and slide it over his length. 

“Fuck.” He muttered gasping at the sensation of his warm hand touching his dick. 

Lately, he had been staying after hours at the theater trying to find something he could use as a distraction. Work had been stressful but it didn’t compare to the melancholic thoughts that filled his head once he finally did go home. He usually confided in a bottle of bourbon and a couple rounds of his hand to distract him long enough to fall asleep. 

Unfortunately, no matter how much bourbon he drank or how much cum was spilled on his red satin sheets he couldn’t escape the emptiness of his life. The staying after hours transferred those coping mechanisms to the morning.

As he began to slide his hand up and down his length, Tom’s imagination ran wild. He closed his eyes and imagined it was some perky chatty gal stroking him instead of his own cold callous hands. As an image of the girl became clearer his speed increased. 

She was brunette… oooohhh how her brunette curls made Tom just want to reach up and get a fistful

She was petite but her clothing flattered the curves that she did have. Tom could just imagine her looking up at him with blue eyes while she gracefully choked on his length. 

He could vividly picture her running her soft fingertips against the head of his dick right before swallowing him whole. 

Tom's hips thrust forward.

His breathing was ragged.

Whomever this mystery girl was he wanted her to be real. 

He always told his friends that acting was his lover but damn he wanted her to be his mistress then. 

“FUCK.” Tom moaned cumming all over his stomach. 

Tom immediately looked at his phone to see that it was 7:25 A.M and he needed to get dressed before he was late for his first day of this new play

As Tom slipped on his navy sweater, his dark denim jeans, and his grey boots he tried to clear his mind of the girl that just made a mess of him. She seemed so familiar but Tom was too sleep deprived to realize where he knew her from. 

He definitely knew her because how can you imagine someone so vividly if you didn’t know them? 

Tom grabbed his dark blue coat off the kitchen counter along with his keys and the script and hurried off to his car. 

As he drove to work blaring Bon Iver, Tom didn’t have another thought about the girl…  
…  
Well until he walked into the theater and made eye contact with the very same girl he had just masturbated to the thought of.

“Dani..” he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Tom Hiddleston locks eyes with a figure from his past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya 
> 
> This is my first Tom series fic and I’ve been working on it for over a year and thought it was about time I put it out somewhere for people to read.

There sitting on the edge of the stage with her black heels clicking against the wooden structure was Tom’s old crush and college friend, Danielle. 

The last time Tom had seen her was the last day of his junior year at RADA when he walked out of the auditorium determined to never see her again. 

He didn’t hate her.. quite the opposite actually. 

Dani... Well, Dani got under his skin because he knew no matter hard he tried she would always be out of his league.

“Thomas.” He heard her sweet voice say. 

Dani had slid off the edge of the stage and was making her way toward him. 

If she was out of his league then; she was definitely way out of his league now. 

She hadn’t changed much but the confidence and charisma she radiated made Tom remember just how much she used to intimidate and more importantly infatuate him. 

As she made her way toward him Tom couldn’t help but stare. How could he not?

She was hands down the most beautiful person in the room possibly in the entire theater. She was wearing an olive green top with the perfect v line. She was wearing dark denim skinny jeans that didn’t leave much for the imagination and black heels. 

But there was one thing that Tom noticed that slightly aroused him. 

In college, Dani would always keep her script in the belt loop of her jeans. At the beginning of practice she would be looking over the script but as soon as it was time to start rehearsal every day her slender fingers would roll the script up and slide it in her belt loop. Most students kept their scripts near them in the case they would forget their lines but Dani would have her lines memorized by the end of the first practice. So why in the world she kept her script in the belt loop of her very tight jeans instead of in the corner of the stage where everyone else kept theirs had always perplexed Tom.

As she came closer Tom could see the rolled up parchment in its usual spot. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. How in the hell was he supposed to get through this play when a trivial detail had the sexual tension he had spent all morning getting rid of dramatically coming back?

“If I could just get my fingers in those belt loops I..” Tom’s thought was interrupted when Dani hit him in the chest with her hand.

“Hey, Thomas!” Dani said. Tom hated being called Thomas but the way that extra syllable rolled off her tongue had Tom desperate to hear her say again and again. 

Suddenly, brought to the reminder that he just blew a huge load to the thought of her Tom could feel his cheeks turn crimson red. 

Okay, Tom play it cool. 

“Hey, Dani. It's been ages since I saw you. I am actually surprised to see you back in London. I thought for sure you ran off the first chance you got.” 

“ Yeah, I did. Actually moved to New York for a bit, but sometimes life brings you back home.” Dani flashed him a smile. 

“So interesting seeing you being a part of a romance play, I didn’t think that was up to your speed.” 

Tom chuckled. “ Well you can’t always play the bad guy. Sometimes you need a little tension to spice things up.” 

Dani slid her finger down Tom’s right arm. “ Seems to me like you have enough tension to go around.” 

Tom felt his arousal getting worse and he knew if he stood here talking to her any longer he was gonna find himself in the bathroom wanking off. 

“I think I am gonna grab some expresso and reread my lines before we get started. Can never be too prepared.” Tom quickly said before sliding past praying she didn’t notice the bulge in his jeans. He just needed to make it to the restroom.

Tom was not prepared. Not prepared at all.  
He’s been here not even a half hour and he already wanted to shove his dick down a person’s throat. 

Tom splashed some cold water on his face. “Fuck. Tom get it together.” 

He knew as soon as this rehearsal started that he would be seeing Dani again. She was the lead female role who he on several occasions would have to kiss. 

“No big deal. I’ve kissed lots of ladies, why does she need to be any different?”  
It was true. Tom was used to kissing so many people on the stage that to him it was just part of the job. He would do the scene and compliment them on their performance without a second thought. 

But Tom knew kissing Dani would be different. They had a past and Tom could already feel it resurfacing. 

Tom spent his entire junior year of college wanting Dani. They had been in multiple plays so they had come quite close. Tom wanted more though but at the time he was the shy guy that barely spoke to anyone outside of rehearsals. He tried to get the confidence to ask Dani out but he never did. 

He spent the entire year watching her make out with other actors in the corner of the stage. He wanted only her and she wanted everyone but him. Making the decision to cut her out of his life at the time seemed like a good decision but now half tempted to shoot another load to the thought of her in a theater bathroom;Tom knew it was all catching up to him. 

He just wanted to be the guy she got done and dirty with at the back of the stage when no one was around. 

Tom’s phone vibrated alerting him that he would have to go back out there and ignore all of this because rehearsal was starting in five. 

Taking a deep breath he slid his hand through his curls trying to regain some form of composure. He adjusted his pants before opening the bathroom door and making his way to the stage. 

Four hours later and Tom was officially without a doubt so sexually frustrated that he would be spending the rest of his night cumming over and over again. 

Dani.

Fucking Dani. 

She was perfect. 

The way her voice changed when she truly became her character, the way she held herself with so much composure, the way she shined under the spotlight.. just everything about her drove Tom crazy.  
He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. 

The scene where the lead characters kissed was the next scene they would be rehearsing and Tom knew it would be the death of him. He knew the second his lips were on hers he wouldn’t be able to stop. He wouldn’t want to stop. 

Luckily for him, this stage kiss was the closest thing you could get to a full-blown make-out session, so perhaps he could play it off as really selling the scene. 

It was time. 

They were to run through the scene before and then immediately go into the next one. 

Tom's head was racing and his palms were sweaty. Why was he like this? It was just going to be a kiss? She was going to be what.. the 500th person he had put his lips on? This was no big deal but tell that to his body which was losing it. 

Only a couple more lines. 

Tom made eye contact with Dani... Her blue eyes were captivating. He took a deep breath and lifted his right hand and cradled her face. FUCK the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips set Tom’s nerves on fire. He slid his thumb across her cheek and leaned in. She smelled like Lavender. Not too overpowering but enough to make Tom's head feel dizzy. Dani closed the space between them pressing her lips against his. 

Fuck... Fuck. Fuck. Tom felt like his entire body was gonna explode. 

Dani sighed and ran her fingers through his curls gently pulling. Tom bite down on her lip to keep himself from moaning. He increased his speed until it felt like their lips were waves crashing together.

They kept kissing. Neither one able or wanting to pull away. 

A loud cough filled the theater and Tom quickly pulled away. Fuck he had kissed her too long. 

“Ha, I think we got a little carried away Ya know just really wanted to show how much desire Benjamin had for Lilly.” Tom said. 

He looked to the side hoping that no one could see the look on his face. The way that Dani had kissed him.That wasn’t a stage kiss. It was a kiss of urgency and need. It was a stretch but he was convinced that maybe he wasn’t the only one full of sexual tension. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, it was definitely all for the show.” Tom heard Dani say and when he looked up her cheeks were rosy. 

“Well, I think after that show we should call it a day. Don’t forget to read up to Act III. See everyone tomorrow.” The director said before hurdling off the stage. 

Tom began walking toward the stairs when he stopped. “Hey Dani, Good job today. Your performance was lovely. Looking forward to really inhabiting the characters and this story with you.” Tom said before turning back around before he could even see her reaction and making his way toward the exit. 

Once he got inside his car Tom could feel every muscle in his body relax. For the entire practice, it felt like he was on pins and needles. Trying to do his best to not let the resurfacing of some feelings get in the way of his performance.

Tom was used to faking it. The fake it until you make lifestyle was all too familiar to him. Faking it was entirely what stage acting was about. Tom had lost count how many times he had fake cried, laughed, and orgasmed just for a paycheck. Speaking of orgasms he could really use one of those and not from his hand. 

As he turned his car on he contemplating driving to the next city over and picking a girl up. It had been over six months since he last did this and he was desperate enough to take the risk of someone seeing him. He slid his seat belt on and was about to shift gears when his phone lit up. 

“Hey, fellow thespians. What about getting trashed while rehearsing lines for tomorrow? Whose in?”

Tom didn’t have the number saved but clearly, it was from one of the people in this play. He could get drunk and rehearse lines at his own house.. but fuck a girl… not something he was going to get from home and definitely not from this get together. He shifted his car into drive when his phone lit up again. 

“Count me in xoxo Dani.” 

Tom read the message and immediately clicked his screen off. 

He knew if he went to this party and got drunk there was a solid chance he would do something stupid. He also knew that hooking up with some stranger he met at a bar was extremely risky and stupid.

So either way, he was going to end up drunk. 

Tom pressed his foot on the gas and drove out of the parking lot. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. Looks like he had a decision to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom going to a party he knows he’ll regret in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! If you have read this far then... I have good news! I am going to start uploading every Wednesday!

It was little past ten when Tom pulled in the parking lot. 

He had changed out of his navy sweater into a loose fitting button up while still rocking the dark denim jeans and grey boots.

He stepped out of his car fully aware that he was going to make some decisions he was going to regret in the morning. 

But as an actor isn’t it all about the thrill of the moment? 

He stuck his keys and his phone in his pocket and walked toward the entrance. 

When he swung open the door there sitting on the stage was Dani and the others who he neglected to learn their names. She was wearing a lavender top and he could see glimpses of her white bralette. She had changed into light denim skinny jeans. She had them cuffed around her ankle and for once in her life she wasn’t wearing heels. Her legs were dangling off the edge and her black vans every now and then would connect with the stage. Her usually free flowing hair was pulled back into a half up half down ponytail. She had her script in her lap and a bottle of vodka in her left hand. She threw her head back as she laughed at something that was said. As the door slammed behind Tom she immediately looked in his direction. Her eyes were grey and she flashed him a smile. 

“Thomas, I thought you would be too busy with your nose in a book to come.” Dani said. Hearing her voice she was clearly already tipsy. 

“ I couldn’t miss out on the opportunity to educate myself on the ways of getting trashed AND memorizing lines.” Tom said.  
She just laughed and patted the stage beside her. 

Tom moved toward her already feeling his heart rate rising. 

Just breathe Tom. Its just a few drinks and a run through of the play. No harm no foul.  
Tom was over six feet tall so he didn’t have to jump to sit on the edge of the stage. But as he sat down beside her and took in her beauty he about fell off. 

“Soooooooo I was thinkinngggggg. You and I should run through some scenes ya know so we don’t repeat what happened today. “ Even though she was slurring her words they still caused shivers to go down his spine. 

“Hold on darling, let me get a few drinks in me before we get down to business.” Tom sat his script down and stood up to get a drink. 

He immediately chugged four shots of vodka immediately feeling his throat burn. He needed to stay away from Dani but that was almost impossible. Tom decided that he would need to put off rehearsing scenes with her as long as possible. So he grabbed the entire bottle of vodka and retreated to the corner of the stage. He knew Dani would come looking for him but he hoped by then he would be trashed. 

“Fuck Fuck fuck” he muttered leaning back against the wall taking a huge swing of vodka. He could already the alcohol burning inside his veins. He placed the bottle beside him and put his script on his lap.

“Lets get this over” 

It was not even two hours later when Dani sat beside Tom. At this point the bottle was half way empty and he was past tipsy. 

As she sat down Tom was instantly hit with the smell of lavender again. He wanted to just lean over and kiss her neck until he found where the smell was most potent. He bite down on his lip when she laid her head against his shoulder. He heard her inhale sharply. 

“The boys wanna call it a night… but I don’t feel prepared for tomorrow.” Tom heard her say. 

Tom looked up and she was right. The others were gathering their things and were headed toward the door. 

“Thommasssss, will you stay with me.” 

Fuck. He knew he should say no. He knew he should gather his things and go outside with the rest of the boys… but… but he really didn’t want to. 

“Pleasseee” This time she looked up at him and ran her fingers across his thigh.  
He was losing all self control. He knew he should be a gentleman and call it a night but he was so so tired of being mister perfect. 

“Hey are you guys coming?” Tom heard one of the boys that was leaned up against the door say. 

“No. No go ahead without us. Dani and I are gonna stay and run some lines. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Tom heard the door slam behind the group of boys and with that he was alone with Dani. 

Tom gently slid Dani’s hand off his leg and pushed his fingers through his curls.

“So darling, where should we start?” 

Dani and Tom were in the center of the stage. Dani like usual had her script in the belt loop of her jeans and Tom had his in his back pocket. They had agreed to run through the scenes they had struggled with the most earlier in the day. They had been reading lines and they were up to the kissing scene. 

“Lily, My heart aches without you. My lips are so very lonesome. Please my love do not keep yourself from me anymore.” 

“Benjamin, I cannot. I mussstt. I mustttt be yoursss.” 

Tom stepped forward. 

He slid a piece of hair behind Dani’s ear and pressed his forehead against hers. They were not even inches a part and Tom could feel the tension between them. He wanted to push her away in the fear he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Dani was the one that finally connected their lips for the second time that day. Dani’s hands ran down Tom’s back until they were align with his belt loop. She slid her fingers underneath his shirt and gently ran them against his back. Her fingers pressed into his hot skin and Tom bite down on her lip.

“Ooohh, Thomas” Dani moaned in his mouth. 

Tom felt like his heart had stopped. 

He wasn’t aware of the grip he had on her hair until she had moaned. Her moan. It sent shivers down his spine and he felt his jeans tightened. 

Right as Tom went to press himself against Dani he felt her fingers against his ass. His heart raced. Dani broke away from him and laughed. 

He looked down and in her hands was his script. 

“Ha, I guess you can’t rehearse tomorrow without this.” Dani said waving his script in front of his face. 

She was right. He had yet to learn the required lines for tomorrow. 

“Darling, I’ll be needing that back.” Tom said reaching for it.

She backed up and before he could grab her.. she ran. 

Tom stood there in shock before he followed her. 

When he reached the back of the stage there she was pressed against the wall with one of knees bent against it. Seeing her like this made Tom want to ravage her.

“Thomas, if you want it you’ll have to come get it.” She had her arms crossed and she was looking down. 

Tom followed her eyes and in her belt loop was his script. 

Did she really think that he wouldn’t go after it? He would do that and so much more if she would submit herself to him.  
Tom walked toward her. His stare was seductive and he was ready to risk it all. 

“Oh darling. This isn’t college theatre anymore. Now, when I want something I go after it.” 

She bit her lip trying to contain a moan invoked from his words. 

Tom slid his hand up her thigh and she arched her back. Begging him to just do it.  
He slipped his fingers in her belt loop. He pushed the script and he heard it fall on the floor. 

He looked into her grey eyes and tried to find anything to keep him from doing this.

“It only took you ten years to do that. I have been waiting.” And with that Tom curled his fingers in her belt loop and yanked her up. 

“Jump.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! As you can see things are about to get *smutty* and *intense* I am happy to say from here on out the chapters will be longer and more drama packed so check in next Wednesday to see what goes down in that little theater.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom can’t wait any longer and finally gives in to his desire for Dani what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. No plot. Just Smut. Merry Christmas. 
> 
> *unedited; have mercy*

Chapter 4  
Tom never planned on having his former college crush, current fellow thespian pinned against a wall but he wasn’t necessarily complaining. 

He could feel the alcohol burning through his veins but it wasn’t going to stop him. 

Not this time. 

Tom thrusted his erection against Dani. He wanted her to know that he wanted her. He needed her to know that he wasn’t that shy timid boy anymore. He was going to have her. 

“Thomas” Dani moaned out. Her hands was in between the two of them tugging at his belt. 

Ignoring her he slid his fingers against the lining of her shirt. 

He pulled her top above her head and immediately began kissing down her neck. He began searching for that spot. He slid his tongue across her neck and gently bit the skin. 

“AhH Thomas.” She clawed at him. 

As he continued his attack on her neck she pulled his shirt off of him.. he could sense how desperate she was becoming. 

“Thomas, please.” Her breath hitched as Tom bite her again. 

“Please what? Tell me what you need darling.” 

“I. I need.. OH… I need you.” 

He stopped kissing her neck. He looked into her eyes and could see the lust and desire she had.

Tom slowly slid his fingers down her stomach until he reached the button of her jeans. 

He stopped touching her just long enough to stand her back on the ground. 

She moaned in discontent. 

“Patience.. love” 

He slid down on his knees until he was face level with the button of her jeans. He took his fingers and unbuttoned them.. and slowly slid them down her legs. 

When they reached the bottom of her legs she held on to his head as she kicked them off. She nervously laughed and kept her hands in Tom’s curls. 

He leaned forward and start kissing her navel. As he did this, he slid his fingers up her thigh until he reached the lining of her panties. He deeply inhaled taking in the scent of her arousal. 

She wanted him…and oh my.. she would have him. 

He took both his hands and curled his fingers across the tops of her underwear.. swiftly yanking them off her.

He moved down beginning to place kisses all along her thighs. 

When he got to the inside of her thigh right below her entrance he gently bit the skin. She moaned and her hips jerked. 

No longer able to wait any longer, Tom took his hands and pushed her thighs a part. He leaned forward and slide his tongue across her clit. 

When Dani moaned in approval he began lapping at her folds. The taste of her was splendid and Tom wanted it all. He increased his speed swiftly running his tongue across her clit. 

“ThoMAS more.” Dani stuttered above him.

He slid his fingers across her folds before sliding his middle finger inside her. When he slide out he pushed a second finger inside her. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her. Dani breathing was becoming sporadic and he knew she was close. 

He curled his fingers inside her and increased the pressure of his tongue on her clit. 

She began to tremble above him. Tom took his left hand and wrapped it around her waist in order to steady her more. He moved her right leg so it was bent and propped against his shoulder. This allowed him better access. 

With the new angle he added another finger. Her knees were shaking and her sweet moans were filling the theater. 

“Thomassss.” He could hear in her voice how impossibly close she was. 

Desperate to push her over the edge he pumped his fingers even faster. Her wetness soaked his fingers and the taste of her arousal was on his tongue. He felt her fist his curls and arch her back. 

“Cum for me darling.” Pumping his fingers even faster Tom took her clit inside his mouth and sucked. 

“Oh my god,, fuck Thomas.” Dani moaned.. cumming all over his fingers. 

Tom pulled back. 

When he looked up at Dani he took his fingers into his mouth and sucked every bit of her cum off his fingers. 

He got off his knees and stood back up. 

Once again pressed against Dani, Tom found himself not wanting to stop. Tom felt Dani try to slide down on her knees but he grabbed her waist preventing her from doing so. 

“Thomas, I just want to return the favor.”  
Tom shook his head no and as much as he wanted her pretty little mouth over his dick he needed to have her.

“Tsk, there will be time for that later. Now tell me when was the last time you were properly taken?”

Dani bit her lip. “I. I- its been sometime.” She said looking away from Tom. 

Tom took his finger and pulled her face back to him. “Look at me darling. I plan to take you right here,right now. Are you okay with this?” 

Dani nodded her head and placed her hand back on Tom’s belt buckle. Reconnecting their lips Tom didn’t stop her this time when she began working his jeans off of him.

Once his pants were properly thrown to the side, Tom pressed Dani back up against the wall. Wrapping her leg loosely around his waist he closed the distance between them. Dani slid her hand into his boxers slightly palming his dick. Tom groaned as Dani pulled down his boxers finally freeing his straining erection. 

“Fuck, I always thought you would be this big, the shy guys usually are.” 

Once again finding her lips, Tom took his dick and slowly slide into her. 

“OH my god.” Dani moaned. Tightening her hold on to Tom’s arm.

She wasn’t lying. She was so tight.. Tom couldn’t help but thrust his hips into her.  
She pressed her face into his neck when he started pumping in and out of her. 

“No, no darling I wanna hear your screams echo off this theater.” 

Dani leaned her head against the wall and moaned as Tom pivoted his hips. 

Not able to handle the slowness anymore, Tom increased his speed. 

He took her hands and put them above her head. Using it as leverage Tom began to fuck her against the wall. 

“Yes, Thomas, Fuck me.” 

He tightened his grip on her thigh that was wrapped around him and lost all self control. 

He plummeted into her. Smacking his hips against her core so hard that all she could do was scream. 

“Tell me. Tell me how it feels to be fucked by the shy timid guy.”

“OH god. Oh god. It feels so GOOOD.” 

Yanking her other leg up around his waist he pounded her against the wall. 

“I always wanted you to fuck me in the theater.” 

“Yeah? I guess your wait is over.” 

Tom positioned her slightly above him and began to thrust his hips up. 

“Oh, Tom.” Tom snapped his hips against her “daddy.” 

Tom moaned.. “Say it again.” 

“DADDY. 

“Again.” 

“DADDY MAKE ME CUM.” 

Tom was past the point of no return. Her tightness was gripping his dick. The first real fuck he had in months he just wanted to fill her to the brim. Fucking her harder than he had ever fucked before Tom held Dani as she fell a part above him. After a few more thrusts he was right there with her.. falling of the edge of no return. He came inside her as her trembling body reached her peak. 

When he pulled out of her he realized that this was something he was probably gonna regret. Was this is a one time fuck or would he find himself fucking her again and again? This was entirely unprofessional but it was the best fuck he had in a long time.

As he pulled his clothes back on and drove Dani home the realization of what he did was beginning to set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe that was fun! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because things are about to get intense hehe. I am so looking forward to next week’s chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the reality of his actions hitting him; Tom takes a stroll down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR. I hope 2020 is nothing but kind for great for all of you reading this. Secondly, this is my favorite thing I’ve ever wrote. This chapter is just special to me. It was very fun to write and I am so so excited for all of you to finally get to read it.

TW// angst, alcohol, verbal arguing, panic attack.

Tom woke up the next day to the realization of two things; he was extremely hungover and he really had publicly fucked the girl that haunted his past.

  
Tom threw the sheets back and put his feet on the cold floor. His body ached all over and he had a pounding headache. This.. this right here was the reason why Tom tried not to get shit face drunk. He always made stupid mistakes that he always regretted.

  
Tom stumbled toward the bathroom desperate for the scalding hot water to rinse off the memories of last night.

Instantly feeling nauseous he leaned against the door of the bathroom and closed his eyes.

The image of Dani’s naked body pressed against his in the cold dark theater played across his eyelids. He didn’t want to regret what happened but he already knew the actions of his drunk desperate sex had complicated things more than there already were.

Slowly, making his way into the bathroom he slid his briefs off of him, hearing them hit the floor. He stepped inside of the shower and turned the knob all the way to the right. Leaning his head against the shower wall he focused on the hot water droplets hitting his skin one by one.

  
As the water continued to drop out of the head onto his naked body Tom began to cry. The cry turned into a sob and he was unsure if he standing in a puddle of water or a puddle of his own tears.   
  
Tom hated this.

Hated the feelings and emotions that were pulling him down with them.

He knew if someone saw him they would of called him a wimp, crying over some drunk mistake. But this was more than some drunk mistake.

Tom could feel the past gnawing at him begging to be remembered.

The past with Dani wasn’t just about him liking her. It was about how much he liked her and what came as a result. It took years for Tom to overcome the events that happened his junior year.

Yes, he had moved on from Dani but sometimes he still wakes up in a cold sweat due to his mind consumed with the past he so desperately tried to drink and fuck out of his memory.

  
The water was beginning to grow cold but Tom was too far gone to care. The memories they were beginning to become louder and louder. Tom knew he couldn’t ignore them anymore. He half fell half slid down to his knees. He pressed his back against the shower wall.

His body felt like it was a million degrees and it was getting ready to explode. The coldness of the wall and the water brought him some comfort. He licked his lips tasting the salt from his tears.

Succumbing to the pain he leaned his back against the wall. He deeply inhaled and he allowed himself to be consumed by his past.. hopefully for the last time.

——————————-

Tom Hiddleston with his beige crossbody bag and his hands full of theater scripts was getting ready to push open the doors to the university’s auditorium.

He had forgot to brush his hair this morning so his curls were wild falling out in all directions.

He wore a beige sweater with a unbuttoned white collared shirt underneath it. His khakis were perfectly tailored to his scrawny but long legs. His brown dress shoes were half a size too big but he had spent all weekend with his nose in a Shakespeare book completely neglecting his mothers advice to find time to run down the street to the nearest shop.

So his fathers worn out shoes Tom grabbed out of the hallway closet this morning would have to suffice. His cheeks were rosy from running from the other side of campus and his breathing was labored.

As his fingers pushed open the door Tom immediately made eye contact with the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

  
He found himself staring but how could he not? She was something straight out of the best romanticism literature novel.

She had brunette curls and the body figure of a Greek god. As Tom made his way down the aisle he heard her laugh. Her laugh was heavenly.

The young girl looked in Tom’s direction and Tom could feel her blue eyes piercing his soul.

She was captivating and lovely. He didn’t even know her name but he knew it would be as beautiful as she was.

He wasn’t even paying attention to where he was walking completely traced by her beauty.

His body was in autopilot mode.. one foot in front of the other. He was nearing the stage and he felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest.

He could hear more students pouring into the theater but he felt like it was just her and him in the room. Her black heels were clinking against the wooden structure of the stage.  
Tom watched as she pulled a script out of the belt loops of her jeans. She began to unravel it and “SHIT”

Tom found himself tripping over a bookbag his face headed straight for the floor. The scripts in his hands went flying in the air. Not having time to brace himself

Tom found himself on the floor.

“Way to go Thomas. This is exactly how you should make an entrance.” The thought rang in his head.

His bag had cushioned most of the fall and he was just hoping his brand new poetry book was not damaged. He looked up and the very girl that had captivated his attention was staring down at him. She reached her hand down and when Tom grabbed it she helped to his feet. She was even prettier up close.

  
“Hi, my name is Dani. Welcome to the finest theater class you will ever be a part of. Whatcha your name curly?”

  
Tom, instantly embarrassed that not only did she watch him fall but now she was talking to him, ran his slender fingers through his curls.

He deeply inhaled.

Finding every bit of confidence his petite body had in it he flashed Dani a cheeky smile and said, “ My name is Thomas but you can call me Tom. You can call me whatever you want. “

  
Dani flashed him a smile. “I like you, Thomas.” You have something about you that I just find so darn cute. Anyways welcome! Go ahead come on stage. We will be starting in a few minutes.”

  
Dani shifted her glance to the stairs leading to the stage. “Oh? And watch your step.”

  
Tom composed himself to the best of his ability and made his way up the stairs onto the stage. As the theater class began Tom sat right in the middle of a crowd of other small newcomers.

As Dani talked about theater rules and everything they would be covering in a semester time Tom was captivated by her every word.

He was completely unaware of the events that would unfold throughout the semester.

He sat clutching his bag hoping that he could really get to know Dani.

He was innocent with pure intentions.

  
Unfortunately, not everyone was.

————

It had been three months since Tom had met Dani. The more he saw her the more she captivated him. She was so different from everyone else in the theater class.

She was dedicated but she never let a role go to her head. She was kind and tried to help everyone that she could. She complimented everyone on their performances.

She was genuine and real.

She was the highlight of Tom’s day.

  
The sad truth was Tom had a hard time fitting in. He didn’t like to party or get in trouble like the other boys his age did. He liked to read. He liked to organize and collect things. He loved to analyze. He would rather stay inside with his favorite book than go to social events. He was shy and he didn’t talk to many people.

  
The boys in his classes weren’t the nicest. They called him weak and feminine. Told him that if he didn’t get his nose out of a book he would never find it in a pussy.

  
Theater class was an escape for him.

  
He felt like a different person on the stage. He could memorize a few lines and become any person he could dream of. He knew he was good but he was humble about it. He didn’t have to talk to anyone just the character he was playing did.

  
No one in his class talked to him.. but Dani did.

  
As soon as the class or practice was over Dani would shove her script in her belt loop and rush over to Tom. He was almost always sitting in the back reading over the lines he needed to know for the next rehearsal. She would plop down beside him and throw a round of questions at him. She would keep talking even if he didn’t respond. They would just sat there for hours sometimes. She was his best friend.

  
But Tom wanted more.

  
He only had a month left of the school year to make a move. Dani was a year above him so she would be graduating and moving on to better things.

There was a huge theater party coming soon and despite his better judgement he was going to go and it was going to be the night he confessed everything.

  
Tom knew that Dani was out of his league but he had never wanted a girl so bad in his life.

  
On March 15th Tom put on a loose white shirt and the best denim jeans he owned and walked out of his apartment. Tonight was the night. The theater party of all theater parties.

  
Tom had spent the last three and a half months eye fucking Dani and tonight there would be no shy guy.

  
Tom was determined to make Dani his girlfriend.

  
They had acted in plays together, ate lunchables in the corner of the theater, and spent way too many hours conversing for Tom to chicken out now.

  
He was Tom Fucking Hiddleston and if any curly headed boy was going to score tonight it was gonna be him.

  
Wait back up. He didn’t mean literally score. More like hold her hand as she played beer bong. Ya know? Love and support her the way she deserved to be.

  
As Tom approached the house, he undid the first three buttons of his shirt. He wasn’t going to look like a little bitch tonight.

  
The minute he walked in he made eye contact with Dani, who was perched on the couch holding a red solo cup.

  
Dani immediately jumped up from her seat and ran over to Tom. “Oh my god, look what the Shakespeare book brought in. “

  
“Hiya curly” she said sweeping her hand across Tom’s hair.

  
Tom chuckled. “Dani, I just got here and you’re already drunk.”  
She smiled at him, “Maybe just a little.”

  
“Here! Drink!” She raised her glass to Tom’s lips. He opened his mouth and his tongue was instantly met with the bitterness of cheap beer.

  
Tom spun around when he heard the voices of the very boys he hated. Of course the universe would make it so his bullies would be at the same party where he would do the most feminine thing he has ever done.

  
One of the boys snickered when they saw Tom talking to Dani.

  
“Oh. Look, the nerd read some Shakespeare and thought he would come here to try it out on Dani.”

  
“Ha! The fact that he even thinks he has the chance. Pathetic” With that the group of boys burst out into laughter.

  
When Tom’s focus went back to Dani she was blushing.

  
“Hey Thomas. Just ignore them. Okay? Let’s go grab you a drink.”

  
Dani grabbed Tom’s hand leading him into the kitchen where the countertop was full of cheap alcohol. She let go of his hand and poured what he presumed to be vodka into a cup. Tom chugged it the minute she handed it to him. The alcohol burning his throat was comforting.

  
“Easy tiger. Unless you’re trying to get trashed and trashed fast I would slow down.”

  
Tom reached for the bottle of vodka filling his glass completely full. Before tonight he hated the idea of alcohol but at this moment he needed it to give him confidence.

  
Dani reached for his hand, dragging him back into the main room. They plopped down on the couch and Dani leaned her head against his shoulder. It was in some weird way relaxing. This was the first time they had interacted outside of school.

His cup was empty after another 20 minutes. People came around filling it back to the top. They filled and he drank. He had lost count how many cups he had but he felt he was past the point of going back. Dani just sat beside him drinking.. engaging in small talk with others but mainly she sat in silence with her body still leaned against Tom. He was drunk. He felt it but he also never wanted to leave from this spot.  
Tom had no clue how much time had passed when Dani’s phone chirped bringing him out of distant staring.

He looked over and she was busy replying to whatever was sent to her. She was so gorgeous even drunk. He just wish he knew if she felt the same way he did. Tom felt his side grow cold when Dani stood up.

  
“I- I have to go for a bit. I think I will be back. You can stay here if you like.” Dani stuttered before moving her way through the crowd disappearing out of Tom’s sight.

  
They had sat there so long that Tom had completely forgot about his plan for the night. He just felt so content and peaceful in the presence of Dani. In that moment he decided that when she came back he was going to tell her.

  
But she didn’t come back

An hour had passed since Dani had stormed off….. her whereabouts unknown. Tom grew tired but he didn’t move from the couch.  
  
Tom was sipping on his god knows what cup of cheap alcohol when there was suddenly a bunch of noise. A bunch of people just stormed into room.. all of whom were clearly drunk.

  
“I can’t believe he finally got her.”

“Yeah, I heard she took all nine inches like a champ.”

“Fuck, I think I heard her moans from across the street.”

Tom was unsure of who they were talking about but he really didn’t care. He just cared about Dani. He hoped she would return soon because he was growing worried.

“Oh Fuck! Here she comes now”

Tom looked up to see the crowd standing near the staircase.

Someone was walking down.. probably doing the walk of shame. He felt sorry for whoever it was. To belittled like that just for indulging in pleasure.

  
Tom’s breath caught in his throat.

Trying to pass through the people was Dani. Her shirt was half unbuttoned and she was carrying her shoes in her hand. She made eye contact with Tom and he could of sworn she looked like she was about to cry.

She ran outside the screen door, but Tom was already on his feet. He was angry.

He was angry that she left him to sleep with some guy. He was angry that she didn’t have more respect for herself. He was angry that it wasn’t him. It should have been him. He was the one that cared about her but obviously that meant nothing.

Tom slid the screen door and ran after Dani.  
  
“How fucking could you?”

“Thomas, I don’t have time for this.”

“Don’t have time? You had time to fucking sleep with someone.”  
  
“Tom, I-“

“No. No. I have been waiting on that couch for almost two hours but you. YOU didn’t even care. “

Tom knew he should just turn around before he said something he regretted but he was consumed with anger.

“Why the fuck did you wait? To what? Hopefully be the one screwing me?”

“No, I was going to tell you..”

“Well. Thomas. I don’t fucking care what you have to say. You want to know the truth? I don’t care about you. I pitied you the minute you walked into the theater. You looked so pathetic so I thought I could make you feel good about yourself. It was all a joke.”

Tom felt like a brick had hit him.

“Dani- I-“  
  
“YOU WHAT THOMAS. FUCKING SPIT IT OUT”

“Dani, I love you. “

The minute he said he regretted it. The look on her face broke him. She looked so disgusted to hear it. This wasn’t the sweet Dani he knew. This wasn’t the girl he loved.

“I could never love someone like you. “ Dani said before walking away.

Tom just stood there. Her words afflicting so much hurt that he didn’t even know how to process it. She was the first person he felt cared about him. He thought she was different. Tom had spent his entire life as an outsider and for once he felt like he belonged.. belonged with her.

Tom left the party.

Stumbling home and falling into his bed. His face was wet with tears and he felt betrayed. He felt fooled. He tossed and turned the rest of the night. Unable to get the words out of his head.

How could he let someone have so much control over him? Is this what loving someone meant? If so he didn’t want it.

The only thing left in his life that provided him with happiness was acting. As he drifted off he made a promise to himself that his one focus from here on out would be his career. He was going to make it so big that he wouldn’t ever think about Dani or this theater class ever again. Staging acting would be his lover and everything else would be his enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dani isn’t as perfect as we thought she was. They had more of a past then originally led on. Ooooo things are gonna get intense. If you liked this chapter kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> (I am also taking oneshot requests)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled by the past resurfacing; Tom finally confronts Dani. 
> 
> Words are said.
> 
> Clothes are shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This chapter was really hard for me to write because this chapter is a turning point for this fic and I wanted it to be perfect. I’m still unsure how I feel about it but I think it’s good enough to share. So I hope y’all enjoy! 
> 
> *unedited so have mercy*

Authors Note: This chapter includes mentions of alcohol, emotional trauma, sexual pressuring, and ends with “hate sex.” The sex is public and explores several kinks. Everything that happens is completely consensual. So read with caution.   
  


Tom had been sitting in the shower for so long that he couldn’t even feel the freezing cold water hitting his bare skin anymore. He was numb.

He felt so sick to him stomach. 

The truth is he still loved the girl that destroyed him.

Seeing her yesterday reminded him of the Dani he knew and cared for. 

He wanted to believe that drunk night so long ago was just a mistake. That she didn’t mean the things that she had said. 

But how could he ever be sure? She was a good actress. She was trained in faking it just like he was. He had made his mind up a long time ago that she would never have that kind of control over him ever again. 

His heart ached. He couldn’t decide if it was because of the past or if he just wanted to trust Dani.

Tom over the years had fucked more warm bodies than he could remember. In the beginning of his career he did it in the hopes of replacing Dani. He slept with actress after actress hoping to find someone that made him feel like she did. 

He never did.

Dani never crossed his mind because he kept himself so busy that he didn’t have time to think. Alcohol, sex, and work… that was the best coping mechanism.

Letting the past boil to the surface left him feeling angry and betrayed like he did all those years again.

When he finally emerged from the shower he headed straight for his bed. He didn’t have the motivation to deal with this day anymore. It was either he went back to sleep or he was going to drink himself to death.

He didn’t care about play rehearsal. He didn’t care about anything but escaping from the past and the reality that was simultaneously hitting him.

—————————————————

After sleeping through six alarms and drinking way too many cups of expresso Tom Hiddleston pushed through the doors of the theater.

He was unbelievably late but he did not care.

He was aware that he looked like he had just jumped out of bed with his messy hair and wrinkled clothes. His breath smelled like a mixture of whiskey and coffee. His eyes were bloodshot red from barely sleeping and his hangover.

His movements were staggering and his words were slurred.

But he did not care.

The only thing on his mind was her.

Fuck her.

He was going to confront her even if it meant making a scene.

He wanted answers and he wasn’t going to take no for one.

Pushing through the people crowding the stage, he grabbed the manipulative bitch that would release him from this treacherous hell.

He looked at her and he could already see the guilt creeping up to the surface.

He hoped that the past was hitting her like it was hitting him.

He wanted her to hurt,,, to feel the way that he did.

He muttered one thing before staring at her.

“Tell me. Tell me the god damn truth.”

If looks could kill she would be six feet under. 

A single tear fell down her face.

Tom wondered if this was another fake cry.

She was so good at faking it.

“Tom, I know what happened last night probably open up some old wounds. “

Tom chuckled. “You got that right? I can’t believe I let myself forget how much of a bitch you are.”

“I am not that person anymore. I thought the past was behind us. It’s been almost a decade.”

“A decade of me avoiding the hell out of you and making my way to the top to show how much of a better person I was. You thought I was a loser.”

“I don’t anymore. “

“So what? You think you can waltz in here seduce me with your ways and act like nothing happened?”

“Thomas. That night. The things I said. I didn’t mean. I was humiliated by those boys and I just wanted to go home and you were just in the way. My anger wasn’t at you. And I regretted those things the moment after I said them.”

“So why didn’t you tell me then? Instead of allowing me to always believe that you used me as a joke.”

“I really liked you and I saw how much potential you had. But I also saw how much I hurt you that night. I thought it would be best to stay away.”

“Tom, I am truly sorry. The last decade I have spent working to be a better person. The truth is I haven’t been with anyone that came close to making me feel the way you did. I know my words are useless cause of how angry you are but I am sorry.”

The words she said should of brought Tom comfort, but they didn’t. They just made him more angry.

Before he could stop himself words that he had kept secure in his head were tumbling out. Words that he meant but knew would change everything.

“So why him?”

Dani began to talk but Tom interrupted her before she could.

“I spent every day that year working my ass off to impress you on stage and off. I liked you Dani. I thought you were talented and beautiful and kind and truly something else. I loved you and that night it should have been me. You know it. So why him?”

Dani began to cry. “I knew you liked me. I knew and I was scared. See I was dealing with so much back then. My parents were on me about school and my friends constantly pressures me to go out and sleep around.”

“You know being a whore doesn’t make you famous? At least not a good kind.”

“ I was trying to get my name out there.”

“By choking on dick? There are better ways especially when you are talented as you are.”

“But that’s the thing. I didn’t feel like I was good enough. I felt worthless and I was getting ready to graduate. I just wanted to guarantee I could have a career. I admit it was wrong to sleep with boys whose parents were powerful, but can you not understand why I did it?”

“No. You’re still a fucking slut. My parents are successful. Why not choke on my dick. Huh, we could have made it big together.

“Thomas. That makes it clear that you only cared about sleeping with me.”

“Of course I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU. WHO WOULDN’T!”

Dani gasped.

“But you know damn well I cared for you. Any boy would have slept with you but I would have treated you right. I would have helped you progress while being supportive. If I remember correctly I was the only one that came after you that night. I was the only one that didn’t shame you for sleeping with him.”

“But now you are.” Dani choked out.

“No.You were a slut. Now I’m not so sure.”

They both knew that there was a theater of crew members waiting for them to come back out to continue practice. Both knew that this was argument was pointless. Too much hurt and not enough words to soothe the ache.

Tom understood now. Understood that she slept around because she was scared she wasn’t enough. This career is fierce and competitive and not everyone can make it.

But it didn’t make up for all the hurt he felt hearing her say she pitied him. Doesn’t matter if it’s been a decade. Some wounds never heal. Seeing her and being with her was like putting salt in that wound. He didn’t know how to feel but he was anger. So angry he could just pin her up against the wall and make her feel it.

Was it wrong of him for wanting her to hurt like him?

Hadn’t she already hurt enough?

He knew he should stop talking and just forgive her.

How do you forgive someone that hurt you so much?

Tom for the last decade had tried his best to erase her from his memory. To forget she even existed. He pretty much had. Easy to when you worked as much as he did. He just drank enough alcohol to feel reality slip away

He struggled so much; more than anyone was aware.

He spent so many nights seeing the bottom of a bottle and the comfort of a Kleenex.

Sex and alcohol.

That’s the only relief he knew.

He may not be the shy thespian he was but he still wasn’t the best with words. With talking it out and making it right.

If Tom Hiddleston had learned one thing in his decade of acting it’s that you fake it until you make it.

The key is to do it over and over again.. to never stop faking it. The minute one stops faking it is the moment everything will come crashing down.

So Tom has been faking it. Faking that he was a happy and content guy. He was neither happy or content

Honestly even with all the emotional damage Dani was bringing back up, this did add a sense of emotion to his life.

So Tom was stumped. 

Having sex with Dani didn’t fix anything and having sex with her again probably wouldn’t either. 

Unfortunately he craved her.

Craved her in a way unfamiliar to him. He wanted to fuck her until she forgot his name. Until their orgasms came in the form of apologies. 

So much pent up anger and tension were at the surface. And here he was still arguing with her over something that happened a decade ago.

He only knew one good way to end an argument... let’s just say she wouldn't be calling him Thomas by the end of it.

“You know what Tom. I don’t have to explain myself to you or anyone. I am a changed person.” Dani said bringing Tom back to the actual argument.

“Yeah I fucked men that weren’t you. So what? Maybe if you hadn’t moped around all of college and actually grew a pair to tell me you liked me things would have been different”

“Excuse-“ “NO. I am the one talking now. I explained why I did what I did. I explained that I was an insecure twenty year old that wanted to make it big. I had dreams and was doing what I thought was necessary. I can’t help that you were too much of a pussy to tell me. And if you would have told me I would have given you a chance but the night of the party was a mistake. But the way you’re acting isn’t fair. I’ve hurt too”

How dare she talk to him like that

“So I’m done. When this play is over I never want to see you again.” She began to turn to walk back to the stage. Practice was already behind.

Tom grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her back again. “If you don’t shut your fucking mouth I’ll give you a reason to.”

“Fuck you. Tom. I done apologized.. If you don’t believe me then there’s nothing left to say.”

Still gripping her wrist he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. She gasped when her back made contact. “You’re right. There is nothing left to say. So why don’t you show me how sorry you are.”

He heard her sharply inhale before she slid down to her knees. Her fingers started to fumble with his belt bucket. “I am so so sorry daddy. Let me make it up to you.”

He moaned in approval. The sound of her calling him daddy made his cock throb. She ripped his belt off and slid his pants down passed his knees.

She moaned when she saw his visible erection. She couldn’t help but lick her lips just at the thought of finally sucking him off.

She ran her fingers across his clothed erection causing Tom to moan. Finally, dipping her fingers into his tight briefs she freed his cock.

Tom watched as she bent down and eased her mouth down on his cock. She slid her tongue across the head and his hips thrusted up. Snaking his fingers into her hair he glided his cock back into her warm, wet mouth.

“Oooohhh darling.” Tom moaned out at the sensation of her running her tongue down his length. She began to slowly bob her head up and down making sure to take her time. Tom couldn’t help but slowly thrust into her mouth as she continued to blow him. It had been so long since he had received oral. Her mouth was absolute heaven.

Dani popped off his length and looked up at him. Tightening his grip in her curls he shoved her mouth back down on his length. “Don’t get shy on me now.” He shoved her mouth down until he could feel his dick hitting the back of her throat. She was struggling to take him all and Tom could hear choking.

“That’s it baby. Choke on daddy’s dick.”

Dani moaned against his length causing his hips to jerk. He held her in place trying to give her time to adjust to the size of his cock. But looking down at her,Tom’s control was minimum. The sight of her on her knees so willingly and submissive… it was too much for Tom. 

Sensing Tom’s lack of patience Dani began to slide her tongue up and down again. She scooted closer to him using her hands to wrap around the part of him she couldn’t fit in her mouth. 

She wrapped her small petite hands around his hard length and took him as far as she could in her mouth. Tom could feel her beginning to choke again but he wanted to be completely in her throat. He pushed down on her head.

“Mhm be a good girl and take it all.”

“Yes, daddy.” Dani muttered before continuing her torture. This time when she took him in her mouth she didn’t stop. She bobbed her head up and down, taking every inch of him. 

Tom watched through his half closed eyes. Tears were beginning to run down her face but she was determined to please him. He found that so hot and he would be sure to reward her for it later.

“Use my mouth, Sir. I want to make you cum.” She picked up the pace. Toms body shuddered. 

If she wanted him to mouth fuck her he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. Tom began to thrust into her mouth in time with her bobbing. This pushed him even further into her mouth. The sound of her choking filled the room. It was music to his ears. He felt himself getting close. Shoving his length in and out of her mouth.. he knew he wouldn’t last long. His breathing was rapid and he just wanted to spill his load down her tight throat. 

Giving into the pleasure he threw his hand back and let out a loud moan. He wanted her to swallow every bit. With his stomach heaving in and out he held her head against his cock. He let go and allowed his orgasm to consume him. His hips jerked one more time before he drew back from her mouth. His cum was running down the sides of her mouth. God, it was so hot.

Dani got back off her knees and flashed Tom a smile. Tom just wanting to be one with her, pressed his lips against hers. Their tongues instantly crashing together like waves. He wanted her right now more than he ever did before. His anger and hurt turned to lust and desire. Even if they wouldn’t date he wanted to fuck her brains out every night.. starting right now.

He didn’t care that there was a whole stage full of people that could hear them. He needed her now. 

Tom broke the kiss and moved his lips to Dani’s ear. He slightly bite her lobe before whispering “Mhm why don’t you turn around and let daddy reward you.”

Dani gasped from his words. “T-Thomas. Someone could see us. “

“Isn’t that what you want? For everyone to know how much of a dirty slut you are.” Tom whispered his mouth still hovering by her ear.

“Thom-“ Tom cut her off when he wrapped his hand around her neck.

“I think you’re forgetting whose in control. You’ll take my cock wherever I say you will. Now turn you ass around and beg me for mercy.”

Tom released his grip off her neck and glared at her. Without another word, Dani turned around putting her hands against the wall propping her ass out for Tom. His cock ached seeing her in this position. 

He pressed himself against her and wrapped his fingers around her waist. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off of her.

Hooking his fingers through her underwear he properly rid her of those as well. He took his middle finger and ran it through her folds. Fuck she was positively soaked. She whined at sensation and she arched her back begging for him to touch her.

“Mhm. So hot to see you dripping for me and I haven’t even touched you yet. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Dani pushed back against his erection causing Tom to groan. “Yes, Sir. Take me. I am yours.”

Without another word Tom pushed his cock into her core. She was so tight and wet. If her pussy was a drug consider him addicted. 

Gripping her hips, he drove his cock into her making her lean against the wall for support.  
  


‘Fuck” Dani moaned below him.

He wanted her to scream for him.

He angled his hips and plunged into her. The moan she emitted alerted Tom that he had found her g-spot.

“Fuck me, Sir. Give it to me. Don’t hold back.”

Submitting to her begging; Tom lost all control. His hips driving into her even harder now. He took one hand off her hip and brought back to her neck. He pressed his fingers into her throat causing Dani to squirm underneath him. 

He swirled his hips picking up an unmerciful rhythm. Dani groaned and moaned. He couldn’t stop. His hips slapped against hers. Tom could feel him something getting close but he didn’t want this to end. She was the best fuck he’s had and he wasn’t about to end it.

“S-Sir. May I cum?” Dani moaned out. Her entire body shaking at the edge of her release.

“No.” Tom pulled out of her. She cried out from the denial of her orgasm. He wasn’t done with her. This was about his pleasure and he was going to fuck her until his dick was dry.

When he made eye contact with her expression was confused but her eyes were still full of lust. Good. Tom was just getting started.

He led Dani to the other side of the room where in the corner there was a table littered with props and scripts. He took his hand and cleared the table of its belongings. He hoped it was sturdy because he was about to test it.

He gestured for Dani to sit on the table and when she did ..she promptly spread her legs from him. He made his way in between them. 

He pushed Dani back so that her back was flat on the table and he took her long beautiful legs into his hands. He put them on his shoulders and slid himself back into her. They both gasped from the pleasure.

This position offered him the room to properly pound into her so without caring that anyone could walk in to discover them he shoved himself as far as he could go into her tight pussy. 

He ignored her cries. He leaned in and began to fuck her. His hips hitting the edge of the table making it hit the wall. He didn’t care. He didn’t care how much noise they were making he was going to cum in her.. his dirty slut would take all of him until he was satisfied.

Increasing his speed he began to angle his hips perfectly hitting the spot that made them both moan.

Dani was a withering mess beneath him. Her face was flushed and her fingers were gripping the edge of the table. She was close… he could tell. Reaching beneath them his fingers began to toy with her clit.

Still pounding in and out of her Tom rubbed his fingers over her clit in time with his thrusts. He was getting close. 

Dani unclenched the table and grasped his arms. Her breathing was erratic and Tom could feel her body shaking.

“Fu- fuck daddy. Don’t stop. “

“You going to be a good girl and cum all over daddy’s cock?”

“YES.” Dani screamed as Tom drilled into her desperate to make both of them cum.

Using her legs to steady himself he rocked in and out of her. He was completely engulfed inside of her.

“Say my name.”

“Daddy.”

“Louder.”

“DADDY.”

“Tell the whole theater how dirty of a slut you are. Look at you. Taking my cock in a theater where anyone could walk in. I bet that makes you want me more. Does it? Do you want everyone to know that daddy is fucking you so good. “ Tom thrusting becoming messy. “Go on baby girl. Tell everyone.”

“OH DADDY. I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME. I WANT YOU TO FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM. I AM YOUR DIRTY SLUT. USE ME. OH. OH FUCK DADDY. “

With that Dani back arched and he felt her entire body spasm. Her cum soaking his dick. He thrusted a few more times before reaching his own orgasm. 

His dick throbbed spilling his load into her. Dani was gripping his navy sweater as waves of pleasure overtook her body. He stumbled forward putting his arm out stopping him from falling on Dani. As he withdrew from her heat cum spilled down her thighs.

Not sure if it was mainly his or hers. Damn. She was such a good fuck. How was he supposed to not forgive her. If forgiving her meant getting to spill his load in and on her instead of his hand and sheets then consider all previous mistakes forgotten.

Dani propped herself up. Taking her hands and wrapping them around Tom’s neck she pulled him in for a kiss.

When she pushed back she looked up at Tom and flashed him a smirk.

“So daddy am I forgiven?”

Tom could just chuckle.

She wasn’t entirely forgiven but Tom was finally at a place where in the future he could. Sex wasn’t a remedy but more of a meditator. Words weren’t going to be enough. If Dani and Tom were going to move on it would take a lot more then just saying sorry.

They both knew that

But they also knew that was some of the best sex they have had in a very long time.

Tom and Dani promptly dressed themselves and returned to the stage where they were met with glaring eyes. 

So they heard it. Tom knew there was a lecture from his manager in his future. At least no one will ever underestimate Tom again. 

As Tom returned to his position on stage he thought about what just occurred in the spare props room.

Life is like a never ending play and sometimes things don’t always go by the script. Tom knew this. 

This relationship would be anything but scripted. A relationship that would be a whole affair of sex, hurt, lust, love, and repeat. Tom was unclear of how his relationship with Dani would unfold but he was sure he wanted her pretty mouth around his cock again,, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot to unpack moving forward. Nothing is even slightly fixed but at least we know what happened. I really hope y’all liked this. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are reached and emotions are released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy second week of the New Year! I spent so long writing this chapter and I think the end product is something that really begins a series of events. And I’m happy to say this is the first of many that we will see Dani’s POV. Enjoy! 
> 
> *unedited have mercy*

Author's Note: In this particular chapter one of the characters suffers from a panic attack which is described, but not in great detail. The POV does change from Tom’s to Dani’s indicated by the dashes. There is soft consensual smut at the end. Read this chapter with caution. 

As Tom and Dani walked back into the theater, they felt the stares of their fellow crew members. They knew they were in hot shit. Knew that everyone was aware that they had just fucked apology after apology out of each other. They knew but did not care. 

For the first time they were both happy. Happy that the past could finally start to be the past. Happy that the truth was revealed and pain could finally subside. 

Not a word was said to them as the rehearsal continued. They ran their lines and practiced the scenes over and over ;until their throats were sore and heads ached. 

Tom knew better to think that this would blow over. 

He finally had Dani and knew there would be a price to pay for it. 

Nothing comes free; even when rich. 

As Tom was gathering his things, he looked up to see the stage director approaching him. 

“Fuck.” Was all that Tom could think. 

Would they get fired? If anyone it should be him. He was the one that initiated the intercourse. Dani just went along; like the good girl she is, but still. Tom would not allow her to suffer any consequences to her career. Especially after she had just opened up about how much she struggled to believe she could succeed. He would not let anything ruin it.

“Tom. We both know we need to chat.” Bruce quietly said. Trying to prevent the lingering cast from hearing. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s get it over with.” Tom said. He just wanted to go home and drink a bottle of whiskey until he found his head to heavy to hold up. 

“I’ll make it simple. We are going to fire Dani and hire a new lead role.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“She took advantage of you. We had heard rumors that she sleeps around, but we thought we would give her a chance to silence those rumors.” 

“You have this all wrong?” 

“Do I? You come in flustered and angry with Dani, rightfully so, and when confronted she went to her default, seducing men. Just sickening. Women these days. Can’t act nearly as well as men and instead of working to be better just lower to such sad measures. So I figured I’ll let you give her the news.”

“Sir, with all due respect. I can’t do that. I seduced Dani. If anyone will be fired it’s me. It was a mutual decision that I do not regret. I understand there must be consequences but I shall be the one to suffer through them.”

“Tom.” 

“No. Sir. I will not allow Dani to be fired. She is talented and skillful. She deserves a chance to finally get her big break.” 

“Now, you listen to me, Thomas. I don’t care who did what to whom. Dani seduced you. That snake. No one will believe otherwise. So you just go home and break the news. If you can’t do that. Then neither of you come back tomorrow. “

With that Bruce stormed out of the theater, leaving Tom frozen in place. He couldn’t let Dani be fired but he couldn’t lose this job either. This would be sure to end the beginning of their new relationship. 

Tom had no clue what to do but he knew it would be bad for someone either way. 

On the way home from the theater, Tom did his best to think of any possibilities he could. None were good. Someone would get hurt. It was either he tell Dani she was fired and ruin their relationship and her career or they both loss their job. 

Tom wish he could just convince Bruce to fire him. He could easily find a new acting gig. He was best of the best. Dani needed this job more than him. 

Either way she was fired so he might as well tell her. 

As he pulled up to a red light he removed his cracked iPhone and sent a simple message to Dani. 

“Dani, this is hard to say but you won’t be working on this play anymore.” 

Just keep it short and simple. She would hate him either way. 

It was his fault. He seduced her. He hated the way this career pinned women as the deceiving unprofessional ones. He wanted change but how? 

He pulled into his driveway and quickly went to his home. The first thing he went for was an unopened bottle of the finest whiskey. Time to forget. 

—————————————————————  
Dani Coleman was sitting on her satin bed with a glass of red wine in one hand and a romance novel in the other. 

This erotic cheesy novel had more romance than her life had and ever will.  
The most romance she’s experienced was a man being kind enough to wipe his cum off of wherever it landed. 

Of course she wanted more but Dani was convinced she wasn’t that kind of girl. 

She wasn’t the kind of girl who could just settle down. She was constantly on the move; on the hunt for a job. This was a tough career and if you hesitated for even a second consider yourself history. You had to keep your name known and respected.  
Dani didn’t have the best past but she was actively working to be better.

Until Tom it had been years since she slept with a stranger. She kept to herself. No friends. No boyfriends. No lovers. No attachments. Just her and a script. At the end of the day that’s all she really needed.

Needed not wanted. 

Dani wanted someone to be close with. To confide in. Someone that understood the stress of the job but could support and respect her. She wanted someone that wouldn’t leave after learning about her past or realized how little time she had for people. Someone she could make time for but with no expectations. 

It was hard when this was a dog eat dog world. She had to view everyone as her competition because only one person would get that leading role. She had to make sure it was her. 

Don’t get her started on how much she had to work to be taken seriously professionally. Not with just her past but just because she was a female. Men just consistently believed they were better and thought women belonged with the family and home. Believed that those that were acting were hiding from their problems or had some secret sex addiction. Yes, because women can’t have dreams and only care about serving men’s needs. Dani laughed at the thought. 

Men were so insecure that a women being in the field made them scared. Scared that a women could make more money or receive more applause. 

Dani loved reading. Love escaping into the drama of this erotic nonfiction. To step into the body of the women passionately being loved. 

Only if books were reality. 

As Dani finished the chapter her phone dinged. 

Her heart dropped as she read the message.  
“Dani, this is hard to say but you won’t be working on this play anymore.” 

She felt the tears begin to slid down her cheeks. 

What did he mean? Was she fired? What did she do? Why not him as well?

When she had left the theater no one had said a word to her. She just walked out and that was it. She just assumed that everyone was just minding their own business. 

So what? She had sex with Tom. Yeah they could have picked a better time and place but they were both consenting adults. If she was being fired shouldn’t he be as well. 

Could it be about her past? Did they know?  
Dani heart began to rush and tears soaked her erotic novel. She quickly closed the book and chugged the last bit of wine. She sat both the glass and the book on her nightstand. 

She slipped on the first pair of shoes she found and rushed down the stairs. She was going to get answers tonight. 

As Dani drove she wasn’t sure where she was going. She had never been to Tom’s place and had never talked about where she lived. She just thought about where someone like Tom would live. Somewhere close to the theater but reclusive.. She hoped her guess was right cause she was already halfway there. 

She could barely see from the tears that continued to fall. Her hands were shaking and the car felt like it was folding in. 

Dani gasped for air. Her chest getting tighter with every road marker she passed.  
What if they did know? Her career would be over. They couldn’t know. The only person that knew was Tom. He wouldn’t tell. Would he?

Her hands began to sweat. Barely grasping the steering wheel. 

The things they must think of her. The way they would look at her. The way they would talk about her. 

In that moment Dani felt like the same girl from all those years ago. The shamed slut. The slut that slept around because she knew she had no talent or worth. She wouldn’t make it anywhere. The only place she would go is bed after bed. 

Her throat constricted. Dani felt like she was suffocating. She turned into the driveway. Having no clue where she was or whose home this was. She stumbled out of the car and banged against the door. Just praying the person that would open would be Tom. 

As the door opened she felt her knees givr out and her vision blur as she sobbed against the figure. 

“D-Dani.” 

“Tom.” Dani choked out. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned even closer to him for support.

She sobbed into his chest. 

“Shh. Baby. I got you. Let’s get out of the cold.” Dani heard as Tom picked her up into his arms and moved her into his home. She was instantly hit by the warmth and the bright lights. She put her face into the crook of his neck. 

Dani felt Tom gently lay her on the couch sliding her on top of his soft warm body.  
She couldn’t talk. Just cry. No words could express the way she was feeling. The memories that were hitting her. The pain she felt. The remorse. She wanted it to end. 

“Dani. Love. Listen it’s going to be okay. We are going to figure this out.” Tom stroked the tear drenched hair out of her face. She just laid there sobbing into her ex friend and current lover. 

Her body ached. And as Tom continued to stroke her hair she felt herself relaxing. Her breathing slowing. 

“That’s it beautiful. Just breathe for me.”  
Dani took a deep breathe before nestling herself as close to Tom. She needed to ground herself. 

She closed her eyes. She could feel the coldness of her body and the warmth of his. She could smell wood and vanilla. Hear the sound of a ticking clock and the Tom’s breathing. She opened her eyes and she saw Tom’s living room. The reading chair in the corner. A bookcase full of literature and scripts. She saw the deep navy curtains and the black rug on the floor. 

“You’re doing so good. That’s it. Just relax. It’s me and you. “ 

He’s right. It was just the two of them. 

Tom knew of her past and now did not judge her for it. He was not the person at fault but the person that could resolve it. 

Unfortunately Dani did not have the best coping mechanisms. When she got upset like this she either pleasured herself until exhaustion or cried until her face was blotchy and her throat was hoarse. 

It was just her and Tom.

With that thought Dani sat up. She turned to face Tom and took in his expression. He was confused. She was just sobbing her eyes out and now she was perched on his lap. Tom was a good man and although Dani sensed he wanted her he wouldn’t make the move. She needed to calm down so she could rationally think this through. Crying wouldn’t solve a thing. 

Dani leaned down and pressed her lips to Tom’s. 

“D-Dani” Tom muttered attempting to pull back. Dani laced her hands in his hair and kissed him again. 

“Tommy. Make me feel good. Please.” Dani moaned out returning her lips to his. This time Tom did not try to pull back. It was clear to him she wanted him. 

Dani leaned back just long enough to pull her shirt over head. Tom hands found his way to her breast; running his fingertips against her nipples. 

“Ahh.” Dani moaned. No man had ever took an interest in her boobs in this manner. Usually it was for their satisfaction. 

“You like that?” Tom said before repeating the action. 

“More.” Dani felt Tom lean down and take her left nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue against the bud sliding his teeth against it. Dani pushed forward trying to get more of her in his mouth. 

Continuing the same thing on her right boob, Tom snaked his hands in between them to fumble with her pant buttons. 

Easily sliding them off her, Dani was left in nothing but her underwear. 

Wasting no time Tom ran his finger through her folds. Dani moaned from the feeling. She was soaked. Embarrassing soaked. She knew if Tom continued she would be cumming in no time. One orgasm that’s all she needed.

As he dragged his teeth across her breast again he slipped his finger into her pussy. 

“0h, Tommy.” 

Dani was not used to being pleasured so easily. Most men struggled to get her off but Tom was flawless. One touch had her moaning.  
She felt as he began to steadily pump his fingers in and out of her. He moved his mouth from her breasts to her neck. Leaving light kisses to her skin. She felt his breathe at her ear and she gasped at his words. 

“So pretty baby. So pretty when you’re like this for me. I’m gonna make you feel so good. I promise” 

She believed him. She believed that he would have her tumbling over the edge with just his fingers. 

Tom inserted a second finger scissoring them into her to spread her open. She felt so full. His fingers were long and callused. Each pump rubbed against her gspot. 

Tom began to pump upward to directly hit her gspot. He placed his fingers on her clit and rubbed soft circles. 

“Oh. Tom. Like that.” 

He moved his mouth back to her ear. His assault on her pussy never stopping. “We are going to figure this out. I won’t let them fire my girl. Mine.” 

As he fingered her he whispered how he would make this right. Do whatever he had to make the past go away and her future bright.

She was his and she would be respected and appreciated.

His words adding to her arousal. 

Dani was so close. 

She grasped his arm helping him pump faster and harder into her. Her face now in the crook of his neck. She couldn’t speak from the pleasure. All she could do was moan and shake as Tom pleasured her like no other. 

“Tommy. May I cum?” 

“My love. Cum for me. Cum right now. “

With his permission Dani backed arced shoving his fingers deeper into her. Her pussy clenched and she felt her arousal soak his fingers. She orgasmed with one last moan. 

Tom pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean. 

“Delicious. Another night I must taste you again. From now on you’ll know nothing but pleasure.” 

She believed him. She believed every word. She knew Tom would take care of her. He was kind and passionate. She was safe with him. 

She sprawled out on his lap resting her head on his chest. For the first time she was content. Felt like a chapter out of erotic novel. 

She felt Tom lean up to grab the throw off the top of his couch. He spread it over her small body. 

For tonight she would just enjoy this. Enjoy Tom. Tomorrow she would make it right. 

No. Tomorrow they would make it right. 

Dani and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I started this fic over a month ago and I am so proud of how it is doing and that all of you are enjoying it. I have so much planned so these unscripted affairs have just begun. As always comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deed and determination from all parts involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my favorite chapter yet! It is in Dani POV for most of the chapter and it was so exciting to dive deeper into her thoughts. I loved being able to have a chapter full of smut and angst. I hope y’all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> *unedited have mercy*

Dani woke up the following day feeling the best she had in a long time. Despite the bad news and the panic attack she was still feeling shaky from she woke up in the arms of a man. Just not any man but one she previously and maybe currently cared for.

  
Cared for professionally of course but the reoccurring intimate and steamy sex left Dani desperate for more. More orgasms. More Tom. More anything and everything she could get from this new part of her life.

  
Last night Dani saw a part of Tom she hadn’t seen in a long time. This was the Tom she knew from school. Kind and caring. It was clear he truly took her emotions into consideration. Their previous moments of interaction were lust and desire but last night was different. He calmed her down, cared for her needs, both emotionally and physically, and then stayed all night.

  
For the career they were in more then a couple hours of time spent together was rare. Constantly having to worry about being spotted by paparazzi and taking a hit to the public image. Both Tom and her had to live a seemingly innocent boring life as to not upset the fantasies of their fans.

  
So, moments like the one Dani was currently enjoying was one she did not experience often. Most men spent long enough in her company to find release with no thought to her own. They left before she could even offer up a cup of coffee or a nice hot shower. It was clear they were only there for her body and the free alcohol.

Every time she had been with Tom she had been more then satisfied. It wasn’t just sex. It was lust and pent up desire. After years it was finally being freed. It made Dani wet at the thought of continuing this affair of finding release with tom wherever and whenever.

Yes, her career was on the line, but so was her mental stability.

She needed a change and she knew Tom could be it.

  
Dani felt Tom stir beside her. She smiled at the thought of waking up beside Tom every morning. Imagined how they would spend their mornings, probably mostly in bed, but nonetheless the thing Dani had been craving for years. Domesticity. Her career was full of drama, competition, and bottle after bottle of whatever alcohol she could get her hands on. She didn’t have a drinking problem. She didn’t have any problems other than escaping from her past. That was the easy part she just didn’t think about it.

No one knew but she had attacks. Not enough to spark attention or cause concerns but sometimes like last night she felt like she wasn’t in control and the world was collapsing in. But as long as she kept moving, she would be fine.

  
Speaking of moving, Tom was growing more relentless in his sleep.

  
Maybe she should repay him for his consideration last night.  
Dani was never big on oral. Loved receiving it but giving was another story. She always felt rushed and forced. Like her throat was just an object of pleasure and not another act of intimacy. But the one time she had pleasured Tom she enjoyed it. Which is why she found herself scooting on to his lap.

Once there she slid his pants down his thighs and ran a finger down his stomach. She heard Tom deeply inhale from below her.

  
“Tommy. Why don’t you wake up so I can return the favor from last night?” Dani said still perched on his lap. Tom was already hard from his morning erection clear from the bulge in his briefs. Just the sight of it made Dani want to spend the whole morning with her mouth around his cock.

  
She felt his hand on her hair as he grasped at her lowering head.

“Ah. Good morning to me. “Tom said his voice still deep and hoarse from his slumber.

  
Dani looked up to see Tom’s grey eyes looking down at her. She wondered what inappropriate thoughts were going through his head. She hoped that this morning endeavor would set the mood for the whole day. They had off from the theater today and she wished nothing more to spend it wrapped up in the sheets with Tom.

  
Dani slid her fingers to the band of Tom’s briefs. To her nothing was hotter than consent. She wanted to hear Tom say he wanted her. To ask. To demand if he may.

  
“Go ahead baby. If you desire to pleasure me only do so if you instead to finish whatever you start.”

  
Dani moaned. She would finish alright. She would have him cumming harder than he had ever before. Tom lived in a secluded area, so she did not have to fear for anyone catching them in the act. She wanted to hear his moans. To hear him say her name as she pleasured him in the early hours of the brisk morning.

  
Not bearing to wait any longer Dani quickly removed Tom’s underwear watching as his bulge sprung free. He was huge. Bigger than anyone she had ever been with and she was content on taking every inch.

  
She scooted back so that she would be level with his dick and slowly lowered herself back down. She took his dick in her hand and eased him into her mouth. Licking at the tip as she slowly engulfed him.

  
“Fuck.” Tom groaned. She knew that he usually lasted sometime but she wanted to make him orgasm fast and hard the way he had with her so many times. She felt like she owed it to him.

  
Now with his hard cock in her mouth she began to bob her head up and down. Slowly at first to set a good pace but once she heard Tom start to be vocal, she picked up the pace. She swirled her tongue down his length and sucked at the tip as she reached the top.

She would quickly breathe before taking him back down her throat. Every time she felt him hit the back of her throat she would clench. She loved pleasuring him. Never had she gotten aroused just by sucking dick. But here she was clenching around thin air.

  
Determined to have him cumming, she took him further. Tom gripped at her hair when she choked at the base of his cock. She felt as tears began to brim at her eyes, so she began to bob her head. This time her hands massaged his balls, Tom groaned.

  
“You keep doing that and I am going to be cumming.” Dani heard Tom moan out.

Good. She wanted him to orgasm. Wanted to be the reason he felt good and satisfied.

  
At this point her underwear was soaked. She was beyond horny and needed relief. Continuing to suck his dick Dani began to rut herself against Tom’s thigh.

The friction causing her to moan against his cock. The vibrations causing tom to moan below her. She knew that she should stop to focus on Tom pleasure, but this was just so arousing, and she was so wet.

  
She bucked her hips against him this time swirling her hips in time with her tongue. She was already close. As she reached the top of his dick, she groaned out his name. Her legs tightly clenched around his.

  
“What was that darling?” Tom said. She knew if she looked up she would act Tom smirking at her.

  
“Tommy,” She groaned louder. Tom gripped her hair this time taking fistfuls. He was close. She was close. It was becoming a game of who would cum first.

  
“Only seven in the morning and you already about to cum for me? You like that? Does pleasuring me make you wet? Come on Darling. Tell me.”

  
“Yes. Daddy. So wet. “ Dani so close to her orgasm that she could barely speak. She went back to rubbing herself against his thigh. She wanted to cum but only after he did.

  
Dani sucked at the tip of his cock. When she felt him throb and his thigh clench she knew it wouldn’t be long until he was spurting cum down her throat. She took him back into her mouth but only half way using her hand to pump the rest.

  
“Yeah baby. Like that.”

  
Encouraging her on Dani picked up the speed. The sound of their moans echoing off the walls.

  
“Dani. Dani. Don’t Stop.”

  
Dani was shaking unbelievably close to her own orgasm.

  
She just moaned around his cock. She continued to suck around the head.

  
“Dani. Oh god. I’m cumming. Dani.”

  
Tom moaning her name as he found his release sent Dani into her own orgasm. She shook around his leg and buckled. She orgasmed with a sigh and popped off from his dick.

  
“Wow. Just wow.” Tom said out of breath. Dani loved seeing him like this. Out of breath and pleasured cause of her doing.

  
“You like that?” Dani asked already knowing the answer. She took a throat full of cum so there was no denying that, but she wanted to hear him say it.

  
“If this is how I would wake up every morning with you consider yourself moved in?”

  
They both chuckled.

  
Dani shifted herself that she was back on Tom’s lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck and fiddled with some of the curls at the knab.

  
“So how about round two?” She knew it made her seem desperate, but she couldn’t help it. She had never enjoyed sex so much with someone. And now that she had she never wanted to stop.

  
Tom took her hands around his neck and took them into his own. He leaned down and kissed her hands softly. She smiled at the gesture. Sometimes he was kind and gentle with her and others passionate and rough.

  
“Of course, my love, but first I must make a phone call. Try not to start round two without me.”

With that Tom kissed her forehead and slid her off on him. She laid back on the couch as he walked into another part of his apartment.

He was out of sight and out of hearing range. She would just have to sit here and think of all the things she would do to him until he returned.

————————————————  
Tom walked into the dining room picking his phone off the counter.

He was not expecting Dani to come to his apartment last night. Not alone to have sex with her again. Of course, he wanted to have sex with her again but not in the current situation. She had just been fired, well technically both of them. Tom had promised he would do something about but what the hell could he do?

He was just an actor he didn’t have much power. Easily more than Dani but the stage director had made it very clear what would happen.

  
He had to do something. He pleasured, held, and cummed in Dani now it is time to fight for her. Fight for her skills and passion. Fight for her chance to make it big like everyone else. He cared for her in the weird sex dominated way and he couldn’t just let this happen.

  
Men like Bruce they always got their way. They lied and bribed like it was nothing. The only way to take someone like him down or at least force to be more impressionable is to hit them where it hurt. The source of their power and income. Threaten to cut off or decrease that source.

Not necessarily blackmail but make it known you aren’t playing around.

  
Tom knew exactly what to do.

This might backfire on him, but Dani would be safe, and her career secured.

Dani. He was beginning to understand all the reasons why he had initially cared for her. She is fierce and strong. When she wants something, she goes for it but she also knows when to let others be in control. She could receive and give which is rare in women. The way she woke him up ready to pleasure him still had him hard.

She was something else and he wanted to spend all the time needed to explore her deep dark desires and interests. She was addicting and at this point Tom was ready to do anything for her.

Tom dialed Bruce’s number and prepared himself for the low he was about to reach. As soon as he heard the deep voice of his director Tom just talked not giving Bruce the time to interrupt.

“Listen to me. I am only going to say this once. I am a very well-known man in Hollywood and society. I am respected and honored. I might not have as much influence as someone like you but imagine how much outrage one tweet, one post, one call could get you. Yes. I said you. This isn’t just about Dani. This is about all the women you’ve manipulated in this career. We all know you see women as nothing but the love interest on stage and off. You’re entitled to your opinion but what kind of opinion do you think women in this career would have if this got out. How many women would want to work with you? How many women would come to see your productions? How many women would want to even speak to you? So, go ahead fire me. Fire Dani. Fire anyone you see fit but let it be known I could significantly fuck you with less than 280 characters. You can take my job. You can manipulate me and put me down, but you won’t silence me, and you won’t silence anyone else. Take me down and I will take you down. You understand.” Tom said finally taking a huge breath

“Thomas. Ha. You dare threaten me.”

“I do. Trust me you don’t want to find out how much influence I actually have.”

“So what you want me to hire you and your slut back?

“No. I want you to hire me and the highly talented and esteemed Dani Coleman back for the production that due to recent and personal affairs you’ll have to take a step back from. No need to fear the play will go one with the assistance of the other stage directors and the amazing crew. The past of no crew member will be brought up and this entire conversation did not happen. You will still get the money, but I never want to personally work with you ever again. You disgust me and if you dare make another move to hinder Dani’s career, you’ll find yourself on the front cover of every major magazine. This isn’t up for debate. This is happening. You got that?” Tom said. He promised Dani everything would be okay and so it will be.

“Loud and clear. But never expect another thing from me. You disrespectful fuck.”

“Good. Never contact me again. Now if you excuse me, I am going to have incredible sex with what did you say slut? Have a nice day.” Tom shouted before slamming his phone on the counter.

He was pissed. Beyond pissed that this situation even occurred, and he had to threaten his boss to resolve it. He was disgusted by the way people talked about Dani and the way they treated her.

In that moment he promised that he would never treat her like that. No matter how rough he may be in bed he would never make her feel the way these scumbags did. She would be respected and appreciated. He would satisfy her every need.

Tom made this way back to the living room where Dani was still laying on his couch. She was beautiful as always but something about her being in his home so intimately made him hard. Made him want to pleasure her until his body gave out.

As he reached the couch Dani looked up at him. “Did you get everything sorted love?” Dani said sitting down her phone.

Her cheeks were still rosy from her morning orgasm and she had removed all her clothes but her underwear.

She was propped up waiting for him. Waiting for him to come back and be with her the way she needed him to be. He would indulge it and her. With no warning he leaned down and picked her up into his arms. He heard Dani laugh and couldn’t help but laugh. She was something else and she was beginning to mean more then just some unscripted affair.

“How about that round two? Maybe three? Four? Five” Tom said carrying Dani to his bedroom. He would have her properly. Easy and slow. He would hold her through every orgasm and post rest.

Dani leaned her face into his neck planting a kiss on the skin.

Nipping at the skin she whispered.

“If only I’m yours.”

“And mine you will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo Dani and Tom like each other and will do whatever is necessary to be together. Will be interesting to see as some future events unfold. As always kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day spent in bed and ended in surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is maybe the worst thing I have ever wrote but I have been incredibly slammed with homework. I wrote this four times and this is the best I got. I just wanted to upload on time so I hope y'all like this and stick around for future AND BETTER chapters.

Tom spent the rest of his day off pleasuring Dani orgasm after orgasm. He could never grow tired of her moans or the way their bodies clunged to each other. Alcohol had nothing on this. The absolute high he got from an orgasm he didn’t even experience. Never before had this happened. Tom was used to fucking for his pleasure and his pleasure only. He got his orgasms and the contact was over. 

But with Dani. They would fuck, rest, hold each other, and then fuck again. By evening time Tom had licked, fingered, fucked seven orgasms out of his lover. She was remarkable. 

He just could not get enough of her. 

There he laid with Dani entwined as the last bit of sunlight splattered against their bodies. Tom was content here. Just laying with Dani. 

“Hey Tommy?” Dani whispered, placing her head on Tom’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Darling?” Tom said. He ran a finger down Dani’s arm. 

“Do you think we could actually be together?” 

“I don’t know.” Tom muttered. 

Tom really didn’t know how to answer. Of course, he desired to be with her, but he had avoided putting thought into if they actually could be. It could be bad for his relationship especially with both their pasts and their current careers. It would be deemed unprofessional to be sleeping with the fellow leading role. Dani was already having a hard time being respected should they really risk damaging her reputation even more. But Tom really cared for Dani. Loved the way she made him feel so carefree and appreciate what was happening in the moment. Since Dani came over last night, he hadn’t even for a second thought about alcohol. He knew he had problems, but she was a nice distraction. He didn’t want to stop whatever this was becoming. She wanted to be his and he wanted her to be his.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“I just…” 

“Just what? Just don’t want to be with me? Is that it? You fuck me and that’s all right?” Tom could hear the hurt in her voice. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing but knew saying nothing at all could be equally worse. He felt as Dani started to breathe heavy. Another attack and he was the cause. Her tears slid down onto his chest. 

“No. No Darling that’s not it. Don’t cry baby.” Tom took his thumb and wiped away her tears. “It is just hard. Hard to know if I am good for you. For your career. I don’t want this relationship to impact you negatively in any kind of way.” 

“They already think I am nothing more then a slut. A whore. A skank. I know what they say about me so why does it matter?” 

“It matters because we are going to make them respect you. I handled the Bruce situation. He won’t be bugging you no more and if anyone else does they’ll have me to answer to. You don’t have to be your past. Prove them wrong.” 

“How?”

“Be the best you can be. Come in everyday and blow them away with your talent and hard work. One day they will finally see the Dani I see.” 

“And that’s why you can’t be with me? Cause of what others will say?”

“Yes darling. I adore you and the time we have spent together but we have to be careful. If we continue to see each other we must do so secretly. No one else can know. We can’t risk it. Do you understand?”

“Yes. “That’s all Dani said before she cuddled up against Tom. That was enough talking about their status and future for the day. They both knew it would be risky and hard, but they just wanted to appreciate the rest of the day together. 

So, they laid together. They didn’t say another word. Just listened to the sound of their breathing and the noises outside Tom’s apartment.

The sound of Dani’s stomach growling reminded Tom that that they had not ate anything all day. To be honest they never left the bed. Only to use the restroom and then they returned to the silk sheets and satin pillows. The bed was warm, and Tom did not desire to move from his heaven. 

But Dani was his love and he must take care of all her needs. So, cooking it would be.  


“Mhm. What a view.” Tom heard Dani say. 

He looked back to see Dani looking up at him. He smirked at her. 

“A photo would last longer darling?” 

“Yeah but a photo wouldn’t truly capture that sexy ass.” 

“Ha. Don’t be smug or you won’t be walking straight for a week.”

“Is that a threat?” 

“More like a promise.” Dani reached up and grabbed a hold of the lining of Tom’s jeans. She pulled him back on top of her. Tom immediately came hard at the thought of another round of pleasuring Dani until she shook and out of breath. He knew there were more important things he could be doing like running lines or making sure that Bruce kept his side of the “agreement.” Not that Tom had gave him much of a choice. Tom didn’t care about play rehearsal or Bruce. He just cared about the beautiful woman sprawled out belong him completely submissive for his doings. 

Tom leaned down to start another line of hickies on Dani’s neck when the sound of knocking broke through the sexual tension. 

Dani immediately sat up and ran fingers through her hair. She was in nothing but underwear. Her clothes still in the living room where they were promptly discarded the night before. If Tom had visitors, then he would either have to hide the fact that he had his coworker in his bed or have her put on his clothes. Both options could indicate their fooling around. 

“Who could that be?” Dani said pulling the sheet up to her neck. 

“I don’t know darling but stay here and I will go see. “Tom moved off the bed and grabbed a shirt off his chair on his way out. He had no clue who would show up at his house this late. All his friends and publicists knew to not just show up unannounced. Tom was very private about his life and didn’t need people just barging into the only time he had away from the public and stress of his career

As Tom approached the front of his home the knocking became louder. Who could be so desperate to talk to him? 

Tom opened the door and standing in front of him was Bruce.

“Bruce, What the fuck are you doing at my house? Didn’t we have a deal?”

“Yeah we had a deal, but I came to tell you something.” 

“What could you possibly have to tell me this late at night?”

“Well.”

“Go on say it. I have better things to do with my time.” This have better be good because Tom’s patience was thin, and his temper was rising. This was not the night for Bruce’s bullshit. 

“Elizabeth. Elizabeth. She is back in town. And she is looking for you.” 

“No. No. No no NO. Not that crazy bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry for the horrible thing called this weeks chapter. I promise things are going to get good and fast. As always kudos and comments are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Young wants to have a chat Tom Hiddleston does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I just want to apologize in advance if chapters here on out aren’t weekly. Super slammed with school and my laptop broke. Anyways here’s the new chapter. Enjoy! 
> 
> *unedited have mercy*

“Not that crazy bitch” ….. 

Elizabeth. Elizabeth Young was Tom’s former lover and current enemy. She had manipulated and used Tom. She dragged him through the mud every chance she got. Which was often since she was the head reporter of the magazine, The Critics. Her job was to travel around watching plays and to write honest reviews. Sounds like a simple job but Elizabeth had a way of disguising insults into her articles that only the ones they were aimed at would discover. She was a viscous women determined to expose people and have the top stories.

Elizabeth hadn’t always been such a cold heartless bitch. When Tom met her she was a respectful and talented reporter. She wrote a blog and didn’t spread much gossip but things changed fast. Once realizing the respect and fame Tom was approaching she kept him wrapped around her arm. Demanded his appearance at all the finest parties and constant access to his most prestige contacts. 

She used him. 

He was nothing more but arm candy to her. A stepping stone to the top.

She wasn’t entirely to blame because Tom let her. Tom went to the parties, gave her money, gave her his high up contacts, and sadly gave her everything she asked. He didn’t love her but he cared. Cared for the person he thought had so much potential. 

Now they despised each other. 

The last time Tom had saw Elizabeth it was when she was in town to see his previous play. She came and watched and of course had a lot to say about him in the article. He dreaded her appearance then and he dreaded it now. 

If she was really back in town nothing good would come out of it. He had to hide his relationship with Dani even more now. If Elizabeth found out it would be on the front page of the magazine. Tom could see it now. “Famous Thespian Busy with More than Just Play Rehearsal.” 

Tom had to make sure that Elizabeth got what she wanted and got out of town as soon as possible. Dani career was already threatened once he had to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

Tom didn’t sleep that night. Or the few nights that followed. He stayed up all hours of the night constantly thinking about Elizabeth. He wasn’t scared of her but what she could. She had immense power and influence. She wouldn’t stop until she wrecked his life. The worst part was there was no knowing what Elizabeth would do or why she was here. 

Tom didn’t sleep. Didn’t eat. Didn’t touch Dani. He got out of bed for rehearsal but he was mindless. He just went through the motions. 

One time after rehearsal Tom was walking Dani through the park. He had made a lie to his fellow play crew that they just needed some fresh air to get into character. He just wanted to be alone with Dani. 

They didn’t hold hands but they walked arm and arm. The way Tom was beginning to feel for Dani left him breathless but so alive. He had to protect this. Protect her. 

As they turned the corner to walk down the next path Tom spotted a tall figure. She was leaned up against a black car. Her straight red hair complimented her entire face. She was wearing a black jacket, dress pants, and black dress shoes. 

Looked like she either on her way or returning from a important event. She held herself with such pride and confidence. She smiled at Tom once they made eye contact. Tom just glared at her. Elizabeth. Elizabeth Young back to wreak more havoc.

“Dani. Darling. Why don’t you find us a seat near the central of the park. You know one with all the best views. I’ll join you in a few minutes.” Tom said to Dani taking his arm out from hers. 

He watched as Dani walked away. She had no clue a vicious snake was mere feet away from her. Tom knew Dani assumed he needed to make a work call or spotted a friend in the distance.

Yes. Spotted someone indeed. But not a friend. You couldn’t be friends with someone that only cares about how you make them look to others and what they get from you. That’s not friends. That’s not even love. That’s just pure evil. 

Tom tucked his hands into his coat pockets and approached Elizabeth. He knew he just needed to stay calm and do whatever needed to make her go away. 

“Tommy. How are you?” Tom heard Elizabeth say as he neared her. She walked toward with her hands out to give him a hug. 

Tom stepped back away from her. “You don’t get to call me that.” Tom hissed at her.

“Oh come on. It’s been years. Are you really still upset.” 

“Yes.” Tom shouted at her. How dare she act like he could just forgive her.

“Well. Thomas. I mean no harm. I’m just in town to watch a few plays. One of yours I believe. I stoped by the theater to interview the cast but they said you and miss lady ran off together for a day in the sun.” 

“Interview? You mean try to dig up drama.”

“I’m just trying to do my job.” 

“Well take your job somewhere else. 

There is no interest for you here..” 

“I beg to differ. This is a highly acclaimed play with an even more highly acclaimed cast. I would be ridiculous to not jump at a opportunity to interview and see the play in the making. And imagine all the press and publicity I could get this play. With my help you could have a packed show every night.” 

“We didn’t ask or need your help.. We are done here.” Tom said while turning to walk away. He was sure Dani was beginning to question where he had disappeared to. 

“Quite the contrary. One of your fellow cast members invited me to come. No need to say who but I know we will be seeing each again real soon.”

“As much as I would love to chat as I said we are done. I have a gathering at a bar to attend. See you never hopefully.” 

“Ah. Still drinking all your problems away. Such a shame you couldn’t get help on that. You’re just wasting away.” 

“You bi-. No. I’m done. Don’t talk to me ever again without a press badge around your neck. “ 

Tom’s inside shook. That heartless bitch. She. She was the reason why he drank. It was her that dragged him to those parties and left him at the bar. He drank to pass the time while she flung herself at other men and scammed her way into their wallets. Drinking his problems away. Pft. 

What else was he supposed to do? Confront them and let them explode in his face. This was all her fault and he would not let her belittle him anymore. If she wanted an interview she could have one but wrong one step and he would ruin her.   
Tom walked back to find Dani absolutely furious. 

Tom Hiddleston was a lot of things but he was not a pushover. Not anymore. If she came for him, his career, or Dani it would make the headlines alright. She would stop at nothing to dig up the truth and would stop at nothing to hide the truth. 

Tom and his unscripted affairs would take down Elizabeth Young.

Tom sat down beside Dani and wrapped his arm around his love.

“Tommy. Where did you wonder off to? Do you need to go ?” Dani said looking up from the book in her lap. 

Tom placed a kiss on her head. “Nothing of your concern darling. I’m all yours.”

“You know Tommy. You’re a mysterious and complicated man but you’re my complicated mystery.” Dani placed her hand on top of his. 

“And you’re a talented and beautiful women but you’re just my everything” 

“My everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Young better watch out. Tom ain’t playing no more. As always kudos and comments are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is worried about Tom. 
> 
> Tom is worried about Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope your day was full of love! Secondly I just want to say that I am sorry for this chapter being several days late. I have been sick and extremely busy which brings me to the next announcement. From here on out this chapter update schedule may be sporadic. I’ll try to upload weekly but school is insanely hard and I need to graduate on time. Anyways enough about my life! Enjoy! 
> 
> (Unedited have mercy)

Tw// ANGST 

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY ANGST SO DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT IN A GOOD MINDSET. 

Dani knew there was something wrong with Tom. Ever since that day in the park he had been acting strange. Ignored most her calls and barely spoke to her at rehearsal.

She tried to act like it didn’t bother her but deep down it did.

Tom was her boyfriend. It was only natural she would be worried for him. But when she was around her fellow cast members and executive she had to act like her relationship with Tom was purely professional. She couldn’t pester him too much over what was wrong with him.

At rehearsal she would give him a smile, touch his hand, and act as if this was just another day on stage.

But she missed him. Ached for him.

It was as if he was pushing her away and she didn’t know how to pull him back in.

He had told her everything was okay but she knew he was lying. His eyes were dark with worries and his lips were tight with sorrows. He was faking it. Dani had faked it more times than she could remember.

And she knew the best thing she could do was be there for him when his façade crumbled.

She wanted to be there for him like how he had been there for her that night. Her anxiety hadn’t been as monstrous since that night. The night he held her and cared for her. She felt safe with him. She wanted him to feel the same.

The opening of the play was a few nights away and the pressure was definitely on. Dani wasn’t sure if that what was what was causing Tom to be so distant or if he was dealing with other affairs.

The play itself was not easy. It was your average love story gone wrong but the role was emotionally demanding. Dani played a young artist whose fathers death lead her to gamble. Tom played the drug addict casino owner who falls in love with Dani character.

The dialogue simple but the emotions nothing of the sort.

Dani herself felt exhausted everyday from stepping into the life of the character. But Tom was talented. He could handle any role he put his dedication toward. If he was feeling overwhelmed by the character he could easily reach out to her or any of their cast mates.

So it had to be something else.

It had been a few days since Dani had privately talked with Tom and she told herself she would as soon as today’s rehearsal was over.

Dani was walking to rehearsal now. She had been at a nearby café running her lines and drinking her third cup of coffee. She was in her usual attire; loose fitting blouse (today yellow), denim jeans, and her infamous black heels. She was feeling good today. She knew her lines and despite her worries for Tom she was happy. She felt like her life was finally getting somewhere. With the opening of the play her name would once again be in the headlines as she loved it to be.

Dani loved the spotlight. Loved people knowing her name and her talent. She wanted nothing more to be famous and well known. Dani knew if she could just leave her past behind she could one day have it all.

Dani made her way into the theater expecting her cast mates to be chatting and running lines.

When she walked in they were all looking at her. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

“Dani. Have you talked to or seen Tom?” She heard Christina ask.

“Um. No. Was I supposed to?” Dani didn’t want to come off to upset. They were just friends at least to them.

“That’s the thing. No one has. Can you try calling him? “

Dani pulled out her phone. Heart racing she dialed his phone number.

The line rang.

“Come on Tom. Pick up.”

Before anyone could say anything Dani was out the door. She called a taxi just as fast and without a second thought was on her way to Tom’s apartment.

“Just be okay.” She whispered.

She knew her relationship with Tom was new and nothing serious but the thought of Tom being hurt made her chest ache. With the way he had been acting Dani feared the worse.

She dialed his number again.

No answer.

Dialed again.

No answer.

Dialed again.

No answer.

Tom only lived ten minutes from the theater. She was quickly approaching his apartment now. She knew he kept a spare key outside.

As the Taxi pulled into his driveway Dani handed the man driving a fifty dollar bill. She quickly got out of the car and ran to Tom’s door. She tried her luck and lifted up a pot of flowers. Ah there was the spare key.

She got the door open and was immediately hit with dread. Tom was not okay. She could just sense it.

Dani walked in and immediately saw Tom slouched on the living room floor. His back against the couch. She ran to him but he did not acknowledge her.

“Tom?” She whispered putting a hand on his face. He was burning up. He smelled terribly. Like mold and cheap alcohol.

He opened his eyes and gazed upon her face. “Dani?” He choked out.

Dani sat down in front of him and took his face into her hands. “Yes Tom. It’s me. It’s just Dani.”

“You have to go.” He groaned.

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to see me like this.” Tom choked out. Dani felt his tears soak her fingertips.

“Tommy. What’s wrong?” Dani heart dropped. She had never saw Tom like this before. So hurt and emotional.

“I tried to be tough. To protect you. To be good. But.” Tom said. His words slurred and full of such hurt.

“Shh. Tommy you did. You got my job back”. Dani tried to comfort him. She didn’t know what was going on. So confuse on what had happened to leave him like this.

“No. My ex she’s back in town. She’s a publicist for a magazine. If she finds out about us she’ll ruin you… ruin us... I can’t let that happen.” Tom leaned his head against her hands. She felt as his lips quivered.

“She’s not going to find out. “ Dani whispered.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t want to lose you .”

How could he think he could lose her? Dani wasn’t going anywhere. It might have only been a few weeks but Tom was the best thing that had happened to her. He was kind and considerate. If someone had him feeling like this

“Tom. I’m okay. Talk to me.”

“She used me. She made me her arm candy and now she pops into my life just when things start to look up.” Tom leaned his head from her hands to look away

“She’s not going to do anything I promise.” Dani ran a finger through his hair.

“Let’s get you to the couch. You need to just rest. Everything will be okay.” 

Dani helped Tom stand up and supported him as he struggled to get on the couch. He needed to sleep for his own health and for what Dani was going to do next.

She laid there with Tom for what felt like hours. Listening to him shake at the mere thought of this women. He would mutter her name followed by sobs. They had a past and clearly not a good one. If she was a publicist de a magazine then she was probably in town for their play.

That means she was probably the women from the park. That’s why he’s been acting strange since.

Well if this Elizabeth wanted to come for Tom then Dani would get her before she could.

When Tom fell asleep Dani reaches for his phone off the counter. His password was easy to guess. And once in to his phone she scrolled through his contacts.

When Dani say the contact name she knew it was the right one. She dialed and waited for an answer.

A sweet young female voice greeted her. “This is The Critic. How can I assist you?”

“Uh. Yes. May I speak to an Elizabeth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising Star or Riding Whore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe all of my readers a very very genuine apology. It’s been so long since I updated and I am truly sorry. Life got crazy and I just couldn’t find time to write. This chapter is feisty. That’s all I can say. Enjoy!

“Hello? This is Elizabeth. May I ask who I am speaking to?”

“Hi. Yes. This is Dani Lopez. I am actress and I’m currently part of the production you are in town to write a review over. “ Dani did her best to come off as nice as possible.

“Dani Lopez? THE Dani Lopez?”

Dani choked out a fake laugh. “Ha. The one and I believe probably only.”

“Well. Dani Lopez. You are correct. I am in town to write a review over “The Gamble.”. Would you be willingly to meet up to answer a few questions? You and Thomas have been hard to catch.“

The way Elizabeth said Thomas made Dani’s blood boil.

“Of course. You know the moonlight café on State Street.” Dani heard Elizabeth mutter a yes.

Of course she did. 

Moonlight café was Tom’s favorite place to have tea. She wondered how many romantic moments Tom and Elizabeth had spent there.

”Okay good. How about we meet there in an hour? I’ll answer any questions you have then.” Dani hung up the phone hearing Elizabeth agreeing to met within the next hour.

Dani knew that her and Tom were nothing serious yet but they could be. They could be with a little time and effort. Dani knew that Tom had some issues but she wanted to be there for him. Wanted to help him be better and watch him thrive. She wanted to support him in all of his endeavors. The thought of this women being the reason to Tom’s pain made Dani think crazy things. She wasn’t jealous of their history but devastated that someone could hurt and manipulate Tom.

  
How was she any better?

She had also hurt Tom. She lied to him. Said cruel things to him. Broke him down but she never meant any of it. Is that any better? She had apologized and they had moved on but maybe Dani was just like her. Not good for Tom. Since being together their lives had been full of drama. She cared for Tom and would do anything for him. Dani just prayed that she could stop Elizabeth before she hurt Tom anymore.

Dani quietly left Tom asleep on his couch. She wanted to snuggle up beside him and held him while he rested. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. He had defended her against Bruce and now she would do the same.

Dani arrived to the Moonlight café a quarter til 5. She sat on the outside patio and watched as people drove and walked by. She drank a lavender tea that once after sex Tom had raved about. Tom. She couldn’t even begin to imagine all the horrible things Elizabeth had done to him. She would let him tell her in his own way when he was ready. And when he did tell her she would promise to never hurt him like Elizabeth did. She would ease his grief and overcome his trauma. She would be the person he was so desperately crying out for.

Dani was so absorbed in thought that she didn’t even notice the silver Buick that pulled up to the street corner. She didn’t notice as a woman with poker straight red hair stepped out of that vehicle and examined Dani where she sat. 

When she did notice she knew. Elizabeth Young. The snake dressed in Prada.

Dani straightened her posture as Elizabeth made her way to where she was sitting.

“Okay Dani. Play nice. Don’t get her to strike before your ready.” Dani thought to herself.

  
Dani stood up to properly greet the women that caused her boyfriend so much pain. She might be a bitch but even a bitch deserves a proper handshake.

Reaching out her hand for Elizabeth to take Dani finally broke the awkward silence. “Hi. Elizabeth Young. It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard SO much about you. “ Dani firmly but gently shook Elizabeth’s hand.

“Ah Dani Lopez. It is truly a pleasure. I hope Tommy speaks highly of me.”

Dani had to restrain herself from laughing out loud. Highly of her? She must be joking.

“Tommy? Why do you assume Tom is the one that told me things about you.”

“Ah. Tsk. Nevermind. Shall we?” Elizabeth gestured for them to take their seats.

Dani sat back down and held her tea to hide her shaking hands. She was nervous. To break someone like Tom Elizabeth must be something horrid.

“Anyways. Can you tell me how it’s been working with the cast?”

“Oh it’s been lovely! Ben, Sheryl, Jefferson, and all the others have just been a delight. You know the play is more of just a two person show but I mean it is truly a team effort to put on.”

“What about Tom?”

“Oh! He is wonderful. So hardworking and determined. He really gives it his all.”

“Really because according to some other cast members he has missed several rehearsals and when he does show he appears to be hung over or so out of it he can barely make it through.”

Dani was shocked by this. Someone really told Elizabeth that. I mean sure Tom has missed a few practices. They both had. But he was doing his best and was truly giving it his all.

“That’s not true. The play is very emotionally and physically demanding. We have all had some troubles getting through.”

“Really? You look just fine to me.”

“The power of makeup. Ha” Dani tried to play this off.

“Right. Of course. Behind a great women is a great concealer. “

Dani drank more of her tea. She regretted coming here. She should have stayed with Tom. She expected to be the one to strike but Elizabeth knew more than Dani thought.

“Can you tell me about the relationship between Tom and the other cast members yourself included?”

“All purely professional but I don’t see how this has to do with the review. Shouldn’t I be telling you about the plot or the costumes?”

“Oh Darling. Don’t be naïve. We both know I’m here for the hot juicy gossip. That’s what makes those magazines sell.”

“I mean I suppose.”

“So go ahead tell me. Is Tom getting drunk every night and fucking his way through the whole cast or just you?l “

Dani taken back by the comment almost spit out her tea.

  
“I don’t know what you are suggesting?”

  
“From this same source as mentioned before, Tom has been seen leaving practice or arriving late usually followed by you or other women.”

Other women? Dani and Tom has established their relationship but could he be seeing other women? No he couldn’t. He cared for her as she cared for him. Elizabeth had to be lying.”

Dani did her best to keep her cool. “In this business you have to put in a lot of hours outside the walls of the theater. It only makes sense that we have ran lines with fellow cast members.”

“Ahh running lines. How foolish of me to think otherwise? So do these running of lines get heated or emotional in any way?”

“Ha. It’s acting. If it’s not emotional are you even trying?” Dani said. Her knees were shaking against the table and she even more so desired to be in the arms of Tom. When her anxiety flared up he always helped her calm down. Now it was just her.

“Once again of course. Understandable. From the same source you also have a pretty interesting past.”

Dani felt herself lose her control. That comment sending her patience and self restraint through the roof. If Elizabeth wanted to attack she would attack back. It takes two snakes to tango.

“Well fuck your source. According to my source you have a past of being a pretty manipulative bitch.”

  
“Can I quote you on that?”

“Quote me on this. I will end you. I will end every possible scheme that you may have to hurt Tom more than you already have.”

“Hurt him? Like you did?”

Dani felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She couldn’t know. She couldn’t possibly know.

“I beg your pardon?” As Dani said that Elizabeth pushed back her chair. She gathered her purse that was sitting next to it and began to turn. Before she walked away she turned back at Dani. She flashed a smirk that made Dani’s blood boil

“If you excuse me I’m done here. I have all I need. For the cover of this next magazine should I refer to you as rising star gets new big break or riding whore gets new big cock?”

With that Dani threw the reminder of her lavender tea at Elizabeth. She heard her yelp at the hot tea ruining her white clothing. Dani knew she would regret this. Dani knew that she just started a battle that wouldn’t end well. Dani knew that Tom wouldn’t be pleased when he found out.

She thought she could fix things but how can you kill a snake when you cut off one head three more grows in its place

Dani stormed away. Tears stared to brim and she blinked them away. She was angry. Angry at herself for involving herself in a situation she knew she couldn’t win. Angry at Elizabeth for snooping in her life and hurting Tom. Angry at whomever told Elizabeth these things. Angry. Just angry.

With anger always comes vengeance.

Elizabeth Young. Watch your fucking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Young. Watch your fucking back. 
> 
> AHH I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK AND UPDATING. IT WAS SO LONG AND I AM SCREAMING IN CAPS BUT I FINALLY BROKE THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK AND WROTE THIS. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. THANK YOU FOR READING. AS ALWAYS KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED


End file.
